It's Only Destiny
by daisygirl101
Summary: Destiny? Ha. I laugh in the face of destiny. Ha ha ha. "Soul mate charms" and fairytales and magic are only a waste of my time. At least, that's what I used to think...
1. Chapter 1

A friend gave me a prompt a while ago and she asked me to write it. After reading over the idea, it kinda grew on me, and I felt that it best fit the Captain Swan pairing :)

Prompt: _There are necklaces given to us at birth that are half a unique shape and your soulmate wears the other half. They get warmer as they got closer, and colder when they got further away. You can go on a journey when you're ready to find your other half. It would save you all the pain and heartbreak of being played with._

This story is dedicated to #thetribe and the wonderful friendship they've given me :)

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

They say it's only destiny. It's only fate, just a little magic. Well let me tell you something. I was raised and live in a world of magic. I pretty much live and breathe magic. And the legend hadn't worked for me for a long time. I began to think it was all a joke. A stupid necklace with a charm? And your soulmate was waiting for you with the other half? What a joke, right? A stupid little story parents used to tell their children at night so their children would always be full of hope. I thought it was a waste of my time. At least, that's what I used to think...

* * *

><p>I played with the charm hanging around my neck. It was the front half of a white and silver swan. It was something I've had since I was a kid. It's my soul mate charm. Calling it that made me chuckle. Soul mate. Hah.<p>

I was sitting at my desk that day, being extremely bored with my paperwork and watching the snow come down outside. Being sheriff was a handful. I sighed and slammed myself onto my desk, letting my body just lay there. I closed my eyes, desiring a bit of a nap. There was a light tapping on the door frame, making me look up. I sighed.

"Hey Neal," I said. He smiled.

"Hey. You ok?" My arms were still sprawled about my desk. I nodded and yawned.

"Just bored." He laughed.

"The sheriff is bored and she thinks it's a bad thing," he said joking. I chuckled. "Well you're in luck, I brought some entertainment." I sat up and crossed my arms. Henry ran in and I smiled.

"Hey kiddo," I said as he came over. "What's up?" I ruffled his hair and smiled when I saw he was wearing his half a heart charm.

"Not much. Dad said we were gonna go to the arcade later and that we should see you first," Henry said with a smile. "Do you wanna come with us?" I smiled.

"As nice as that sounds I have to work," I said. He nodded.

"How come you don't get vacation like we do for Christmas?"

"I do. You just get more than I do," I said. He frowned.

"I'm sorry mom," he said sadly. I chuckled.

"It's no big deal. Go have fun at the arcade," I said with a smile. He hugged me and ran back to Neal. I smirked and waved to Neal, who was distracted by the half of a fire charm hanging on his neck. When Henry ran over, Neal looked up from the necklace and smiled at me.

"See ya Emma," Neal said and waved.

"Bye mom!" Henry yelled as they left I sighed and focused back on my work. _The sooner I finish, the sooner I get to go home. Then maybe I won't have to deal with Neal.._

"Swan."

"What now Ne-" I looked up, but stopped myself mid sentence. "Oh, sorry Hook," I apologized and looked back down at my work. He chucked.

"Don't sound too excited to see me, lass," he said. I sighed. He caught onto the fact I wasn't amused.

"What do you need Hook?" I asked.

"Just a little entertainment love. Is it a crime now to be bored? Guess you'll have to punish me," he said to me with a devilish smirk. I raised an eyebrow.

"Not funny Hook. I'm busy," I said, still looking at my paperwork.

"Love, I know you're less than entertained yourself," he said to me. I stopped writing for a minute, threw my pen down and crossed my arms, looking up at him. "Perhaps I was in the mood for a chat with you."

"Oh yeah? Well then start up a conversation. Cause I know at this rate I'll be here all night trying to get things done," I said, somewhat grumpy. He raised his hand and hook in defense.

"I'm not here to anger you Swan," he said. I smirked at him as he smiled back. "Walk with me," he said after a while.

"What?"

"Walk with me. You need a change of scenery," he said, gesturing to the door. I hesitated. But it did sound nice...

"What the hell, why not?" I said as I got up and grabbed my keys. He grinned widely. I walked towards the door, flipping the light off as I left. When we were both outside, I locked the door behind me and turned to Hook. We both started walking towards the direction of the docks. We walked in silence for some time until I noticed the black necklace on his neck. It was half an X, and all black. He'd been wearing it as long as I could remember. It always seemed so much tighter than everyone else's charms.

"See something you like Swan?" I snapped up to his eyes and frowned.

"I was looking at your charm, pirate," I replied. He reached down and held it with his hand. "How does an x relate to you at all?"

"X marks the spot love. And you wear yours too Swan. I can see the silver and white from here," he said with a smirk. I reached up and clasped a hand around it.

"What a joke. It's such a waste of my time," I said. He stopped walking.

"Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, hero and savior of fairytales and magic, and she doesn't believe in a soul mate. Hmmm," he turned and kept walking. I grumbled something and followed him to the docks.

"Soul mates are a waste of time. Life is heartbreak," I said as I walked. He chuckled.

"It doesn't always have to be. Look at your parents. They're happy, are they not?" Hook asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah I guess. But they've suffered before," I said.

"But look at them now. Are they not happy?"

"Yeah they are. I see your point pirate," I answered. I stopped walking and looked at him, my thoughts suddenly piecing things together.

"Wait a minute. You believe these charms are supposed to glow when they get closer together, yes?"

"Aye."

"So with Milah...?" He stopped walking and turned to me. He sighed.

"I'm sure it was the same reason you were with Bae so long," he said. "She never wore her charm. She didn't believe in it. By that time, I had lost hope in charms that brought such love. With Milah, it was love, but more lust."

"And you're complaining about this?" He smirked.

"Only if lust isn't your style love," he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I should really get back to the office." I said starting to turn away.

"Emma, wait." I stopped and turned my head. He slowly waltzed over to me. He placed his hand and hook on my goosebump-covered arms. "Cold?" I shook my head, fighting back any shivers or chattering teeth to prove my point. He chuckled as the light snow came down around us. His eyes traveled down to my neck and he grasped at the silver swan on my neck gently. There was something strange going on here, but I didn't back away, I only gave him a funny look as he played with my charm. "Good luck finding them," he whispered. He kissed my forehead and began to shrug his leather jacket off. He placed it over my shoulders, leaving him in his white shirt and vest, and instantly I felt warmer. He smirked. "You'd make a fine pirate, Swan." And with that, he turned to the docks and walked away.

I stood there, wondering if I should go after him. No, the charms didn't match. I couldn't have feelings for him. It would only bring pain. We weren't meant to be together. I sighed and slipped my arms into his jacket when I was sure he was gone. It smelt of rum, something oh so very Captain Hook.

I walked back toward the office. It was dark now. I smiled as I passed Gold's shop on the way. Belle and Gold were chatting it up and laughing as they examined various objects in the shop. The rose charms on their necks glowed red, as they were close together. I looked back down at the charm hanging around my neck and sighed. I didn't think I'd ever get to see it glow. Which was ok with me; love was a waste of time. I worked better on my own anyway.

I unlocked the door to the office and stepped back inside the quiet office. I hung Hook's jacket up, making mental notes a) to return it to him soon and b) to not forget my jacket next time. I sat back down at the desk and sighed. Sign this, approve that, look over this, skim through that. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, it just gets tiring sometimes. Especially when I can't even count on my fingers the number of hours since I last ate. My stomach's growling backed me up on that statement. I frowned and scrunched my eyebrows.

"We're going to Granny's for dinner. Wanna come?" I looked up to see David standing in the doorway with Mary Margaret, their apple charms glowing proudly. She smiled at me. I though a minute before getting up.

"Sure David. Thanks," I said as I once again grabbed my keys and remembered my coat.

"You ok?" Mary Margaret asked. I looked up to just see her in the doorway, as David was probably waiting in the car. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, just a long day of work." She raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"I've decided to give up on this charm and be a cat lady," I said with a hint of humor as I put my jacket on. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Give it time. The more patience you give it, the better things will turn out," she said with a smile. I nodded and we turned to leave, but she stopped almost immediately.

"Who's jacket is hanging in here?" Mary Margaret asked with a slight smile. I looked up from zipping my jacket.

"Oh, I think it's Hook's. I found it," I said. "I just didn't wanna any personal objects to be lost" I finished. She nodded and looked suspiciously at me.

"Well the jacket did find its way from his shoulders to yours, so I guess I can accept that answer," she said with a smile and a wink. I stumbled after her and protested loudly to her sudden assumptions.

* * *

><p><em>Hook's P.O.V.<em>

I sat down at my desk in my quarters. I unclasped the necklace around my neck and tucked it back into a box in a drawer and replaced it with what really belonged around my neck. I hung my vest on the chair and turned to face the window. I lit the lantern on my desk. It provided light that reflected off the charm around my neck. I smirked and grasped the back half of the silver and white swan hanging around my neck.

* * *

><p>This can be a chapter story, but it can also be stopped here. Well?<p>

I need my once upon a time back! :( March better hurry up cause I was not ok with that winter finale!


	2. Chapter 2

After a lot of feedback asking me to continue this story, I finally finished watching seasons 1 and 2 of Once Upon a Time, I have decided to write a couple more chapters :)

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V.<em>

A week went by, and I focused more on my job as the days went by. I hadn't seen Hook since he left me with his jacket and walked away. The charm around my neck seemed to catch my attention more often now, and I was beginning to have second thoughts about ignoring it.

I walked down to Granny's for breakfast. I walked in after grabbing a hot chocolate with cinnamon and sat down at an empty booth. I sipped the hot chocolate as Ruby walked over, playing with the full wolf charm around her neck. She took Peter's charm when he was...killed, and has since worn both on her neck.

"Well good morning," she greeted me. I smiled.

"Hey," I answered.

"Can I get you anything?" I shook my head in reply.

"No thanks Ruby. Just grabbing something small before work." She frowned.

"Well that'll never do. Lemme grab you some French toast," she answered with a smile. I nodded.

"Thanks," I said. She walked back to the kitchen as I turned back to my cocoa. Henry walked in and sat down across from me. "Hey kid. Shouldn't you be in school?" He shrugged.

"The bus broke down. They just decided to give us the day off since it's Friday and the weather isn't so great," he answered. I chuckled.

"You're not very thrilled about it," I answered. He shrugged again.

"Do you believe in fate?" I was taken aback a bit by the question.

"I guess kid. Why?" He smiled.

"I think the bus broke down for a reason today," he said. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I waited for him to continue. "Are you ever going to take your journey?"

"My journey?"

"Yeah. To find your soul mate," he said. I chuckled.

"Why are you encouraging me so much?"

"Maybe I wanna see my mom happy," he said seriously. I didn't know what to say at first.

"But you make me happy Henry. And so do my parents... Most days," I said, slightly confused.

"Don't get me wrong, Neal is a nice guy and a great dad, but can you really blame a boy for wanting to know who his father was truly supposed to be?" I bit my lip and sat back. "Grandpa and I will handle the station for you. Go find him mom," he said. I didn't say anything for a while. Henry smirked. I smirked back. "You're thinking about it, huh?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but I can't exactly go on my own. And I know just who to drag along."

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that Morning...<em>

_Hook's P.O.V._

I was woken up by an insistent knocking on my door. I groaned and got out of bed. I flung a shirt on and wandered over to the door. I opened the door to the Captain's Quarters and found Emma's lad on the other side.

"Lad, what are you doing on my ship?" He smiled and began to open his mouth, but stopped and frowned immediately when his gaze dropped to my neck. I looked down at the confusion. Then I realized it. I'd left the swan charm on.

"Is that...?"

"It's my charm lad. You have one too." He chuckled.

"Do you realize who had the other half of that charm?!" Henry was loud, but he wasn't upset. He was actually smiling. I sighed.

"Yes I do. I just don't feel the need to bother your mother, as she doesn't believe in it. Nor will she be glad when she finds out it's me," I explained. Henry laughed.

"Captain, she'll be so excited! I've got to tell her, _we've _got to tell her! C'mon!" Henry started to turn, but I threw my good hand out and stopped him.

"Whoa lad, slow down." Henry looked confused. I sat down on my deck in front of him. "This isn't quite the time."

"It's ok to be scared," he said, looking right at me. I looked up in surprise. Me? Scared? No. More like terrified.

"How about you talk to your mom about this first? Maybe see if she'd consider looking for her soul mate?" Henry chuckled.

"Are you asking me to be your wing man?" I chuckled back.

"If that's what you'd like to call it." Henry smiled and nodded.

"Okay, we'll call this Operation Sidewinder!" Henry exclaimed and turned to walk away.

"Oh and lad?" He turned back. "This is our little secret. And thank you," I said with a smile which he returned. He ran across the deck and off to see Emma.

* * *

><p><em>Present Time<em>

_Emma's P.O.V._

I walked down the docks toward the large pirate ship waiting for me. I climbed aboard and began to walk toward the Captain's Quarters. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but was stopped by the feeling of eyes on me.

"Couldn't stay away love?" I turned to meet sea-blue eyes and a deviously sexy smirk. I smiled. He wore his vest, white shirt, and black leather pants. His coat was missing. It was still in my station. His charm hung around his neck proudly.

"Funny. I actually came to talk to you about something," I started. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm all ears, darling." I turned my body completely to him and sighed.

"I've been thinking about what you said, and what Henry has told me, and I've decided that I want to try and find the other half of this," I said, grasping at the slightly warm charm on my neck. The sun was more than likely warming the silver. He now raised both eyebrows in surprise. Then he smiled.

"Love, that sounds charming, no pun intended." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I already asked Regina for some advice, and she said it would be best to bring someone with me. And since you're the only one here who can cross the town line..." I smiled widely. He smirked.

"You're asking me to take a road trip with you to find your bloody charm?" I gave a cheesy smile.

"Please?" He smirked and looked out at the sea for a minute.

"Alright love. I'll do it, since you so insist," he said, taking a dramatic bow with a grin. I laughed happily and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Hook. Thank you so much." He nodded in return. "However, I'm not sure how people are going to react to all this leather," I said, only slightly joking. He almost looked offended. "Perhaps we might get you some different clothes first?" He laughed.

"Darling I wouldn't be caught dead in anything else but this. Well, this and a certain jacket that just so happened to recently vanish." I chuckled. "You know Swan, if you so much enjoy robbing me off my clothes, I wouldn't stop you if you wanted more of them," he said, smirking. I actually felt my cheeks go slightly pink.

"Maybe I was doing you a favor and trying to make you look less ridiculous," I replied.

"So you care about my looks?" Hook asked with a smirk. I snorted.

"Don't get too cocky Hook. I'll bring you some clothes tomorrow. It's for your own good," I replied with a smirk. "We can leave tomorrow morning. I'm gonna wrap things up at the station today and pack. We'll only be gone a week," I said. "I think my best bet is Boston." He nodded.

"Never been," he replied. "And I refuse to wear whatever you give me. Leather won't hurt a soul lass."

"Yes, but if you're tagging along, I don't think it'll do much good to have a leather-clad pirate next to me out in a bar," I said. He winced.

"If you despise leather so much then why haven't I been given my jacket back?" I snorted.

"Maybe I'm planning to burn it. Or maybe I'm just lazy," I answered. I turned and walked back toward the docks. "See you in the morning, Hook," I said as I walked away.

"I could get used to hearing that every night," he replied smugly. I shook my head and kept walking. I walked to the station, where David was working today, to tell him the news. I knew Mary Margaret would be fine with it, as would David; the problem was breaking the news that Hook was coming with me. I didn't have a choice though. Henry was much too young, and Hook and Regina were the only ones in town who could safely cross the town line without any magic. And as much as I didn't fancy the idea of taking a road trip with Hook, I definitely wouldn't want to take one with Regina. She's the mayor after all; she belongs here. I walked up to the station and let myself in. David was sitting at the desk. He smiled when he looked up at me.

"Late for work much?" David asked, mostly teasing. I chuckled.

"Actually, something came up and I'm going to have to take a leave for about a week. Do you think you can handle the station for me?" He looked confused.

"Of course. Are you ok?" I was about to reply when Mary Margaret walked in.

"David, they- oh, Emma. We didn't think you were coming in today." I turned to her.

"Something came up, that's all. I kinda need to leave town for a week," I said. I heard David drop his pen and sigh.

"Where are you going?" Mary Margaret asked, somewhat concerned. I bit my lip.

"Let's just say I've been talking to Henry a lot, and he kinda motivated me to take a vacation," I said. David still looked suspicious, but nodded.

"To where?" David asked.

"I'm going back to Boston. Just for a week," I said, not really wanting to bring Hook into this.

"This is about your charm, isn't it?" Mary Margaret asked. I sighed and nodded.

"I'm gonna take my journey," I said, finally looking up to meet her eyes.

"Well I don't think it's such a good idea to go alone," David said, starting to get up from the desk.

"No it's not. I'll come with you," Mary Margaret said with a smile. "Gold can make another potion for me to cross the town line, we can go together. David can stay and take care of Henry and the station," she said. I shook my head.

"Gold won't do that. I don't want to get into another deal with him," I said. David stood next to Mary Margaret, looking rather surprised.

"You're taking Regina with you?" I shook my head. "Oh Emma, Henry is much too young to-"

"I'm taking Hook," I said, looking down at the floor, arms crossed over my chest. Their mouths were wide open, eyes even wider.

"Emma, I don't know-"

"David, what other choice do I have? He saved your life; I know I can trust him. He's already agreed to come with me. We're leaving in the morning," I explained. Mary Margaret nodded.

"David, she's right. Although there are suspicions, I believe we can trust Hook. She doesn't have another choice. Hook is a better option than Regina." David sighed.

"Well I'm still not completely ok with this, but I want you to be happy Emma," David said as he looked at me. I smirked and nodded.

"Thanks dad," I said smiling.

"I think you deserve one last lunch at Granny's though. C'mon, I'm buying," David said as he turned to go. After he walked out, Mary Margaret stopped me.

"Be careful what you get yourself into, ok Emma?" I nodded as she hugged me.

"Thanks mom," I said. She backed off and nodded.

"Let's go get lunch," she said as she wrapped an arm around me. We walked out of the station, locking it as we left, and went down to Granny's, where Henry was more than likely still sitting in his favorite booth.

* * *

><p>Yes! Writers block has left me! :D<p>

More to come :) R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Tah dah! Next chapter.

I picked this over my history homework. Found this much more amusing.

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V.<em>

I woke up early the next morning. I shrugged the black and white quilt off myself and stood and stretched with a loud yawn. There was a delicious smell coming in from the kitchen. I had this weird feeling this morning, as if nothing was in my way and I could do anything. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt that way, and it felt _good. _Before going into the kitchen, I snuck into David and Mary Margaret's room and to David's side of the closet. I pulled out a jacket, 3 different shirts and a few pairs of jeans for Hook, as the leather wouldn't exactly fit in, even with it being Boston. I shoved them into a backpack and dragged it back to my room. Then I got dressed myself, slipping on a white tank top with a pair of jeans and black boots. I shrugged on my red jacket afterwards and fixed my hair a bit. I grasped at the charm on my neck and smiled in the mirror.

I turned and walked out into the kitchen. I grinned as Henry, David, and Mary Margaret were busy making breakfast and talking and laughing. I was still getting used to the idea of having a family by my side. I sat down at the bar and Henry set a plate of pancakes in front of me with a smile. I thanked him and grabbed for the syrup. Mary Margaret sat down next to me with some eggs and bacon for herself as David stood on the other side of the bar and munched down his sausage. Henry ate pancakes on the other side of me. Mary Margaret turned to me.

"So you're heading out this morning then?" I nodded.

"Yep. I have to drive down to the docks and pick up Hook and then we'll be out of here," I said, turning to face her. She nodded. I saw David tense up when I mentioned Killian. I sighed.

"Emma-" David started.

"David. I'll be fine. Hook saved your life. He's the only option I have. If I take Regina, Henry won't have a mother here in Storybrooke and I'd be taking the mayor on a long road trip I'd rather not suffer with her. What choice do I have?"

"We can still talk to Gold. We can cross that line with you Emma," Mary Margaret started. I stopped her.

"Magic is too dangerous. Gold doesn't even have any left, and Hook already agreed to come with me," I explained. "Henry, go get ready for school," I said, trying to focus on the conversation at hand. He hesitated a minute before going upstairs. The three of us watched him go up before I turned back to Mary Margaret and David.

"Emma, we're just worried about-"

"Killian isn't going to hurt me," I said loudly, standing up as well. I sighed after a few seconds. An awkward silence followed. I sat back down and focused on my pancakes, which were almost gone.

"She's right David," Mary Margaret said. "Hook wouldn't hurt her, not after saving your life. He trusts us, I think it's about time we trust him," my mom said, somewhat smiling and somewhat frowning.

"Snow, this is our daughter we are talking about. I don't want her taking a trip across the states with a pirate!" David yelled, obviously frustrated with his wife. I continued to chew my pancakes in silence.

"David. Stop. He's more than a pirate," Mary Margaret said, giving me a small smile. "We need to give him a chance. He's earned it," she said, turning to me. She walked over to me. "Emma, I'm going to trust Hook because you do, and I know we need to give him a chance to be a man instead of a pirate. David and I will miss you tons while you're gone, but promise us you'll come back in one piece?" Mary Margaret asked, slightly joking. I smiled in return. David sighed and nodded hesitantly.

"Your mother's right. Hook deserves a chance." I smiled at him too. "But if he does so much as look at you the wrong way, I swear, I'll-"

"David!" I yelled, interrupting his rant. "Relax," I said with a small chuckle. I knew he was kidding- sort of. He sighed and hung his head before looking over at the clock.

"You probably should get going soon," David said with a smile. I nodded and went to my room to grab my bags. I snatched up the black backpack and another bag that belonged to me. I hauled them out into the kitchen and I was heading for the door. David walked over immediately. "Here, let me," he said, taking the bags from me before I even had a chance to protest. The bags slipped from my grasp and into his as he carried them down the stairs. Mary Margaret came over to me, placing one of her hands on each of my arms.

"I hope you find everything you're looking for Emma," she said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks," I said.

"Just come back to us soon, ok? And be careful," Mary Margaret said, almost pleading. I nodded.

"Of course," I said, trying to fight back my emotions of temporarily leaving my still-new family. "We were apart for 28 years. I'm sure we can survive a week," I said jokingly. She nodded and almost began to cry. I hugged her tightly. "I promise I'll be home soon, mom," I said as I hugged her. She hugged back as Henry came down the stairs with his backpack and uniform on. She sniffled and backed up.

"You'll be missed Emma," Mary Margaret said with a smile. David came back up the stairs.

"I'll miss you guys too," I said sadly. I had had enough of the goodbyes; I was ready to head off. "I'm gonna go pick up Killian," I said going for my keys on the counter. "Meet us at the town line?" I asked, heading for the door. They both nodded. I grinned and closed the door behind me. I walked down the flights of stairs with a lot more energy than I'd remembered waking up with. I walked out of the building and to my trusty little yellow bug. I jumped in the driver's seat and started the car, buckling my seatbelt and setting off for the docks.

* * *

><p>I drove up to the docks and parked my car. I got out with the black backpack in hand and a bit of a mischievous smirk. I strutted over to the pirate captain's <em>Roger <em>and boarded the ship. It was surprisingly quiet. A little too quiet.

I climbed below deck and walked down the hall to the Captain's Quarters. I knocked lightly; no response. I sighed and opened the unlocked door.

The cabin was lit due to the windows that let the light flood in generously. I'd been in the quarters a few times before, but I'd never stopped and actually looked around. My gaze fell on a wooden desk covered in maps and books of various sizes. There were a few shelves proudly holding up stacks of books. As my head turned to the right, there was a comfortable looking bed in the corner with a large lump in it. I groaned. _Hook._

"Hook dammit, get up," I said, slightly annoyed. How could a sailor sleep in this late? He rolled over and groaned, peeking his eyes up at me.

"Well love, I do enjoy waking up to your voice. Perhaps we could do this more often darling?" Killian asked with a sexy smirk. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Funny. Get the hell out of bed. We're late," I said, trying to sound unamused by his late start. He had a bad case of bed head, which I tried not to stare at. It was rather...adorable? I mentally snickered at the idea of Captain Hook being 'adorable'.

"Love, I can almost guarantee you that your city will not be going anywhere anytime soon. Why rush? I'd rather sleep. Care to join me?" I snickered playfully.

"In your dreams Hook. Now get up before I drag you out of that bed."

"You know, I much prefer other activities including women and a bed, but if that's what the lady wants..." Killian slowly sat up and let the blankets fall from his now bare chest. He was well toned, another thing I was trying hard _not _to focus on. It was proving harder said than done. Something silver suddenly caught my eye. It was his charm, but it didn't quite look like _his _charm. It was a different one than the usually X. It almost looked like- "Swan?" I snapped back to his attention. "Not that I mind having you in the room when I get dressed, but-"

"There's clothes in the black bag for you. Wear them or you don't come along," I said, immediately turning from the cabin and throwing the black bag down. My face was beat red as I closed that door behind me. It's not that I wasn't used to innuendo after innuendo, but there was something about that charm. I reached up and grasped my own charm, which had been more than likely heated up by the sun once again, as it was warmer than usual. I frowned and looked back at the door behind me once more before heading up on deck. I leaned against a railing for a little bit, until I heard thumping below. A black bag was thrown up onto deck, followed by a gloved hand. Killian hoisted himself up onto deck and sighed, sitting there and looking over at me. He'd actually listened to me for once. Killian lacked most of his usual eyeliner and wore a pair of dark denim jeans and a white shirt under a black jacket. He'd even replaced his hook with the fake glove he had.

"What do you think love?" Killian asked with a smile. I grinned back.

"It's weird not seeing you covered in leather and eyeliner," I said, holding back a chuckle and hoping the pink on my cheeks stayed to a minimum. I'd never seen Killian like this. He looked..._good. _Really good. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not sure how to take that love," he said, finally getting to his feet. He grabbed the bag and slung it over one shoulder and put his other arm around my waist, leading me off the _Jolly Roger. _I looked down at the gloved hand on my waist with suspicion.

"Hook. Paws off," I said confused, stepping back. I wasn't sure if I was more confused by the gentle gesture or my reaction in backing away. He raised his good in defense.

"Lass, I was told I was accompanying you along this journey. I have to protect you from any scoundrels out there," he said with a smirk and climbed off his ship. I followed him with a chuckle.

"You're one to talk, Killian," I said and finished climbing. I turned around to walk to my car but ran smack into his chest. "Hook, what the hell?"

"Say it again."

"What?"

"I said, say it again," he said firmly. He was almost demanding. That's when I caught notice of my slip of the tongue earlier. I stood opened mouthed for a while.

"Say what?"

"My name," he begged, stepping even closer to me. He dropped the bag onto the dock, freeing both his fake hand and his real hand.

"Hook."

"Say it."

"Captain Hook," I answered again, realizing he'd backed me up against one of the shacks in the dock. _Damn..._

"Say it love," he whispered as he nuzzled my neck. I bit back a gasp.

"Captain Hook."

"Say it," he said once again, now lightly lipping my neck.

"Jones," I almost moaned, and gasped when he bit down.

"My full name darling," Hook requested again. I bit my lip to keep from gasping at the close contact.

"Killian! Killian Jones," I sighed out. He chuckled and leaned back. He pecked my forehead lightly.

"That's more like it love. Get used to it. I can't imagine people in your world would respond well to hearing Hook," he said and backed off of me entirely. I stood back up immediately, still gaining my breath back and completely in shock of what had just occurred- what I'd _let _just occur. He picked up the bag off the dock and turned to me, extending his hand. "Coming Swan?" I snapped back to reality and chuckled. I walked past his extended hand, ignoring the tingling in the ends of my fingers; the desire to feel the texture of his gloves against my bare palm. I climbed into the front seat and Kil- Hook climbed into the seat next to me. He threw the backpack onto the back seat and watched as I started the engine.

"What? Never ridden in a car before?" I asked with a chuckle as I pulled onto the street.

"No love. I've only been hit by one," he said with a slight sense of humor in his voice. I drove to the town line and stopped right before crossing that orange line. Mary Margaret, David, and Henry leaned against David's truck and Neal stood causally next to them. I got out of the car as did Hook. Hook causally leaned against his side of the car, looking over the top of the car at my family. I stopped in front of my family and shoved my hands in my back pockets, not exactly sure what to say.

"Good luck Emma," Mary Margaret said cheerfully. I smiled as she hugged me. David was next.

"Stay safe out there kid," he said as he hugged me closely. I nodded and looked to Henry.

"Be good while I'm gone?" I asked with a grin. He replied with a toothy grin.

"You can count on it!" Henry wrapped his arms around me and I hugged back. I could see David walk over to Hook while I walked to Neal.

"Be careful Emma. There are a lot of jerks out there. Worse than me," Neal said with a sense of humor. I chucked back.

"Thanks Neal," I said with a smile and I turned back to the car. David and Hook shook hands as I walked over as Hook nodded seriously. David then joined Mary Margaret again as I got into my car and waved to them all. Hook got in and closed my car door.

"Ready love?" Hook asked, turning to me. I nodded and smiled.

"You bet Killian."

* * *

><p>Wow, that chapter was way longer than I thought it was going to be. Not that I'm complaining.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I need to stop procrastinating with this story. I want it finished before March 9 rolls around :)

Oh! And this story takes place after Neverland, but as if there was no second curse. So Peter Pan was destroyed before his curse could be enacted.

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

><p><em>Hook's P.O.V.<em>

Swan and I sat in her yellow vessel as we drove down the road. We sat in silence for a long time until she pressed a button and some strange music came from nowhere.

"Swan. What the bloody hell is that noise?" I saw her chuckle and press more buttons, making the annoying music change to some calm music.

"It's a radio, Hook. Almost all cars have one now. It plays music from the different stations." I leaned in and looked more closely at the device.

"Interesting. Love, you're going to have to catch me up on all this modern junk," I said, turning to her. Her eyes were focused on the road. She smiled when she heard my request. Was this bloody lass laughing at me?

"Ok. Well first of all, I have a cell phone. It allows me to call other people on it," she explained, almost looking like she was holding back a laugh. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a bloody idiot, Swan. There's no need to talk to me like I'm a child," I said in mock hurt. She chuckled.

"Well where we are going, there's going to be lots of cars and loud noises," she continued to explain. I nodded.

"Yes, I do seem to remember hearing those noises from a supply closet for a while last time I was in a city," I said with a sense of humor. She chuckled nervously.

"I guess I should consider apologizing for that. And leaving you on a bean stock. And punching you. And beating you in a sword fight," she carried on with a teasing smirk. I stopped listening after her sword fight comment.

"Love, I let you win. How many times must I tell you that?" I asked playfully. Of course I let her win.

"Would you stop lying Hook?" Swan asked with a laugh.

"Perhaps your beauty was a distraction. It's not often I get to fight a beautiful princess in a duel," I said with a wink. She growled lightly.

"Don't you call me that," she said defensively.

"Princess?" I asked with a tease in my voice. She sighed. "Princess Emma? I rather like it," I said with a teasing grin.

"Captain Hook," she began, "or do you prefer pirate?"

"I rather like Captain Hook myself. If you think of me as a captain, darling, that's quite alright," I explained, beginning to shift back to my charms again.

"Hook, you know we can't get into this," she said with a sigh. The conversation had now lost all playfulness. I raised an eyebrow.

"What're you talking about love?" I inquired, hoping this wasn't going where I thought it was.

"You realize we can't get tangled up in each other," she said, completely using the wrong terms entirely.

"Love, it doesn't surprise me that you're already thinking about getting, 'tangled up'," I said with a wink. She groaned.

"Hook, you know that's not what I meant," she said, starting to grip her wheel more firmly. "Us. We can't happen. Our charms don't match. It wouldn't be true love," Emma said, almost a hint of regret in her voice. I sighed.

"I know darling. I just enjoy flirting with beautiful women, such as yourself," I said. I played with the swan charm in my pocket, knowing that while she was driving her vessel wasn't the best of times to tell her. When she had told me of this journey, I was so close to telling her. But I've realized I had the worst thing a pirate could possess: fear. I'd seen how she treated Neal. She still loved him and I knew it. What was I, a mere pirate? Swan was the only thing I'd ever been able to fear and love at the same time. I tried to convince myself I was an honorable man. And my mind allowed it to be so with every event and person except her. So now I would have to sit here and accompany her on such journey; the whole time she'll be searching for the man right next to her. _Oh Killian, the things you get yourself into. _

"We have about 3 hours until we reach Boston. How're you holding up?" Emma asked, waking me from my thoughts. I turned to look at her.

"Just fine love. Yourself?" She nodded in reply.

"Fine. A bit sleepy I guess," she replied with a yawn. Suddenly I wasn't so comfortable with her captaining this vessel.

"What would wake you up, Swan?" I asked, offering my help. She shrugged.

"Tell me a story," she said. I was a tad bit surprised by this. "You know, like one of your pirate stories," she said with a small chuckle. I snickered back.

"Pirate stories huh?" I said with a teasing smile, the playful attitude taking over the car again.

"Yeah. You know, sail the high seas and plunder treasure?" She said with a laugh.

"'Plunder treasure'? Really Swan? Who taught you anything about pirates?" I asked in some seriousness.

"_Peter Pan _did," she said with a laugh. I raised an eyebrow, not understanding how the villainous Peter Pan teaching Swan about pirates- bloody hell, that boy knew nothing of pirates- was so funny. She stopped laughing when she saw my confusion. "Oh, it's a movie. You'll have to watch it sometime," she said again. Movie?

"Movie?" I asked, now even more confused.

"Yeah. There's this thing called a TV, and you can watch all sorts of things on it. Things like sports events, movies, TV shows, and the news," Emma explained.

"So what is a movie?" I asked again, still not getting the answer I wanted.

"It's like watching a book. Movies tell a story with moving pictures. There are people called actors, or actress, that play parts to tell a story. It's kind of like a play," she finished explaining, finally giving me some clarity about these movie things. I nodded.

"Sounds quite interesting," I answered, considering the possibility that maybe we could watch one sometime.

"It is. Now tell me a story," she said demandingly. I smirked at her needy tone of voice before conjuring up a story for her.

"Let's see, back when I was out on the seas, sailing the _Jolly Roger _and enjoying the high life, but before going to Neverland, I once encountered a large ship. They soon noticed us, and fired immediately. My crew was not prepared quickly enough, and we took on water quickly. But I was not willing to give up. We returned fire as quickly as we could. I grabbed my telescope and surveyed the ship firing at us.

"I soon noticed the similarity of it to the _Roger. _That's when I realized that she was one of the King's ships, from the man I used to sail under. I was fierce with rage. The King had learned of my new distaste for him, and he was going to try and take the ship that now belonged to me down. I refused to let this happen. We continued to fire as I turned the wheel toward port and toward the attacking ship. I planned to ram her into the intruder. I was then going to climb aboard and take down the ship myself.

"My plan worked until I landed on the deck of the opposing ship, not prepared for what I would find. That ship had been commandeered as well, by none other than the infamous Blackbeard. He knew me, I knew him. We had of course heard word of each other on the high seas. Without a word, our swords clashed, and I fought with honor and pride. Once my crew was aware of the situation, they too crossed vessels to help defeat the other pirates. Mr. Smee, my first mate, steered the ships with the help of a few other mates. But I was only focused on Blackbeard. He would swing, I would parry. I would swing, he would parry. He called to me with a smile, asking why Captain Hook had such interest in Blackbeard and his crew. I replied with a chuckle. I told him that I was here to destroy dishonorable pirates, here to take down the crew of Blackbeard. Now that wasn't my original plan, but it was now.

"During our battle, he decided to cheat the code of honor. He swung high, slicing my jaw and giving me a scar running from the bottom of my ear almost to my chin. He looked pleased, but during his pride, I swung for his side, slicing it open with ease. He fell to the deck immediately. I smirked and stepped over his body. I search his cabin for any values, mostly finding some good coins and jewelry. I noticed a map on his desk rolled up and having a gold border. I snatched it before exiting the cabin.

"My crew and I returned to our ship, most of his men massacred. We sailed out to an appropriate range and fired one shot, watching the ship sink with the living remains of Blackbeard and his few crewmembers. We celebrated on our ship at taking down Blackbeard, and sailed straight to our favorite pub to enjoy the life of a pirate. I left the map in my quarters and never did get a chance to look at it," I finished finally, thinking about maybe when we got back I would follow up on that.

"Why not?" Emma asked, actually sounding quite curious.

"At that pub, I met Milah," I said, coughing slightly. "We fell in love, and she ran away with me. I forgot about the map when she was around. After her untimely death, all I could focus on was skinning my crocodile. And now that we're on...better terms, I suppose I could go back and follow that map and find out where it leads," I said. "Your presence is always welcome, Swan," I said with a smile. She chuckled.

"Me and my guy right?" Wait, what?

"Pardon?" I asked, wondering if she was taking about me.

"My soul mate. The person we're looking for here?" Emma asked with a chuckle. Oh.

"Ahhh, yes. He will always be welcome on my ship," I said, trying not to laugh about the situation. "Would you actually be interested in joining me?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know Killian," she started.

"Say if worse comes to worse and we don't return with your soul mate, would you join me?" I asked again. She smiled.

"It sounds like quite the adventure, pirate," she said with a smirk. I returned the smile, glad to see her amused.

"Does this mean yes, Swan?" I asked.

"It doesn't mean no, Killian," she said, an answer all too broad for me. I frowned.

"I believe a lass like you would love a good trip on the high seas, especially with me darling," I said with a wink. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps Killian."

"I rather like that name," I said, changing topics.

"Excuse me?" Swan asked.

"Killian. I miss it sometimes. It was a rather strong name in my opinion, at least that's what I remember my father telling me," I finished, letting to conversation stray to the personal side again.

"I think you've earned it back," she said. "You gave up your revenge to find my son. You saved me Killian," she said, turning to me to smile. I returned with a warm smile.

"My darling, I would lay my life down before I let you even receive a scratch," I said sincerely. Her vessel was stopped, and other vessels surrounded us. There was a bright red light in front of us. She turned to me and leaned over toward me. She lightly placed her lips on my cheek. I closed my eyes and enjoyed her soft lips on my scarred skin. After a second or two, she backed away with a smile.

"Thank you Killian Jones," she said before turning back to captain her vessel.

* * *

><p>Ok, so a tad bit boring, I know. But next chapter will be fluffy! I pwomise :3<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Next chapter! Woooo!

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V.<em>

I pulled into the hotel parking lot. It was 9:00 pm by then, as we had been stuck in traffic for an additional 3 hours before getting lost. Killian fell asleep a long time ago, and I didn't have the heart to wake him since he looked so adorable fast asleep. But this meant I had no one to read maps for me. So I got hopelessly lost since I hadn't navigated the freeways in a few years. I parked my little yellow Bug in one of the available parking spots and turned off the car with a sigh. We made it.

I looked over at Killian and smiled. His arms were crossed against his chest, and his head was leaning against the window. His body was turned, almost facing me. I took notice of the long scar he spoke of earlier along his cheekbone. There were a few smaller, less noticeable scars on his face, but this one drew me in. I knew the story connected to it, something I very much enjoyed. It made me feel as if I had to learn the rest of his scar stories. He looked so at peace and content right now. I reached out slowly with the desire to run my finger down the scar, curiosity getting the better of me.

My fingers were inches away from his cheekbone when he suddenly stirred with a groan. I yanked my hand back instantly, and made myself look as if I had only just parked. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly with a yawn. He smiled when he saw me. Then Killian realized we weren't moving.

"Have we reached our destination, love?" Killian asked. I smiled.

"Yes finally. That drive was twice as long as it was supposed to be. There was a lot of traffic," I said. He nodded and looked at the hotel.

"And this is where you stay? Like an inn?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, like an inn. With a more limited amount of slutty girls in the bar," I said, getting out of the car. He got out too and grabbed his bags. Killian slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his other one. Since he was out of hands- _literally_- I grabbed my own bags and carried them into the lobby. I led him over to the counter so we could check in.

"Check in is closed miss," the lady at the counter said.

"I know, I know. Look, I'm really sorry, but we drove here from Maine and I'm exhausted. We really need a room," I explained.

"Fine miss. How many in your party?"

"Do you have a room with twin beds?" I asked, really not wanting to share a bed with Killian after we had come here to find my soul mate.

"All we have left are single Queen beds miss. If you'd checked in earlier we might've had something," the grumpy woman continued. I sighed. _Great..._

"That's fine. We'll do one of those," I said, grabbing my wallet to pay.

"And how long are you staying?"

"Friday," I said as she clicked away on her keyboard. She reached out her hand, which I put my card in. She swiped the card and handed it back.

"Ok, sign here," she said, pointing to the device on the counter. I used the attached pen and signed on the line. I stole a glance at Hook, who looked beyond confused. "Ok, you're all set. Here you go. Bye," she said, almost throwing a room key at me. "Oh and the heater is broken on your floor. It'll be fixed Wednesday. It won't be too cold," she said and waved me off. I raised an eyebrow and sighed. Way too tired to argue.

I grabbed my bags and nudged Killian, as if to say 'come along'. He shifted his bag and followed me.

"I don't think I fancy this new city darling," he said, gazing strangely at the elevator. I chuckled.

"Well get used to it. We'll be here for the week," I said as the elevator dinged. I walked in the open doors. Hook stared at me strangely. "What?"

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"It's an elevator. It's not going to hurt you genius. C'mon, it'll take us to the next floor," I said and waved him inside. He hesitantly stepped in and I pressed button number 7, as we were room 727. The doors closed and he leaned casually against the wall. I could see him grip the bar behind him tightly. This was beyond freaking him out. "Killian. You gotta calm down," I said. I felt my heart leap every time that name fell from my lips. I had to get used to that. There was almost a sparkle in his eyes every time I said it.

"I'm sorry love. This is just like being in a different world for me," he said, loosening his grip until the elevator started moving. _Oh please don't let anyone else get in this elevator..._

The elevator stopped on floor 3. Crap. The doors opened and a young man walked in. He had sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He had on a blue and red hoodie and a pair of black denim jeans. There was something about him, something that seemed to draw me in. I gave a smile as he stepped in, one he returned. He stood by me and reached out to press button, but stopped when he saw it was already pressed.

"Oh are you guys on floor 7 too?"

"Yeah, we are," I answered with a nod.

"Oh ok. How long are you guys here? Vacation or something?" I chuckled lightly, and Killian wasn't even paying attention.

"Just a week. Business trip," I said quickly.

"Oh ok. Bring your sweetheart on a business trip. I got it," he said with a light sense of humor. This was about when Killian started listening.

"Oh no, we're not together. I'm Emma, and this is my partner Killian," I said extending my hand. He shook mine, then Killian's.

"Ah. I'm Collin," he answered. "I'm actually finding a new place to live. My girlfriend and I just broke up after 3 years of living together," he explained. I nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," I answered, actually interested in him ever so slightly.

"That's alright. It was peaceful," he said as he eyed my charm. The doors opened and Killian stepped out quickly. I walked out next to Collin. "Hey, do you wanna grab a drink sometime? Maybe tomorrow night in the lobby?" I smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice," I answered laughing slightly. He nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you around Emma," he said and walked the opposite direction. I smiled.

"I don't like him," Killian said behind me, humor in his voice. I chuckled and nudged him.

"Jealous are we?" I asked and turned to walk to our room. He snickered. I slid the key card and the room unlocked. Killian reached out and pushed the door open for me. On the right, there was a couch across from a TV. On the right, the queen bed was behind the couch. There was a balcony straight across the room with simple French doors leading out to it. I dumped my bags by the small closet, and Hook did the same thing. I walked over and flopped face-first on the bed.

"Oh won't this be fun? Two of us, one bed," Hook said with _that _tone. I popped my head up to look at him.

"Um. No. All hell will freeze over before-"

"Darling, I'm teasing. I'll sleep on the couch," he said as he walked over to the couch and sat down. I grabbed pajamas out of my bag and walked to the bathroom to change.

"I'm going to bed soon; I'm exhausted," I said and closed the door behind me. I changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top. I grabbed my waded up clothes off the floor and stepped out. I threw the clothes into my bag and walked over to the bed. Killian had grabbed a pillow and the quilt off the queen bed and laid them out on the couch. He had on a loose pair of black pants and a loose, long sleeve white shirt on. His glove was off his good hand and on the table nearby. He glanced over at me. I shook my head from my trance and walked to my bed. I crawled under the covers.

"Goodnight Killian," I said with a yawn.

"Goodnight love," he answered. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><em>The waves crashed around us loudly. The rain came down and felt like rocks falling onto my bare arms. I looked back in the distance to see Neverland behind us. Hook was at the helm yanking on the wheel.<em>

_"C'mon old girl, turn!" Hook struggled with the wheel. David and Mary Margaret hung onto one another and the nearest mast. Henry hung onto the other mast tightly. I clung to the rope by the railing for safety._

_The ship suddenly hit a huge wave and the deck was covered in water instantly. Henry's grip slipped from the mast and he slid to the other end of the deck up against the railing. He yelled to me and reached out. Henry slowly stood._

_"Are you ok?" I yelled out to him. He nodded and smiled. Always positive, that kid. The ship hit another huge wave. I looked over just in time to see Henry slip backwards and go overboard. My heart stopped. "Henry!" I let go of the rope instantly and ran across the deck best I could. Mary Margaret and David came too. There was no sign of Henry. "Henry!" I screamed again. Hook pushed me aside and, without hesitation, dove overboard. His boots disappeared under the water. I held my breath and gripped the railing. Another huge wave came over us. Suddenly Hook's head popped up and gasped for air. He shifted his arm and I could see he had a strong grip on Henry, who was coughing but ok._

_David threw down a rope. Hook helped Henry grab on and Henry was hoisted back aboard. I instantly opened my arms to him and held him tightly. David threw the rope down again for Hook. Suddenly, a massive wave hit the side of the ship and Hook went under. I panicked and once again gripped the railing tightly. The sea began to calm down a bit, but there was no Hook._

_"Hook!" I yelled. The rain stopped. Henry clung to me. "Hook, where are you?" I yelled again. I felt tears sting my eyes. I let go of Henry and went to climb the rigging to jump. But David got his arms on me and yanked me back. "No! Let me go! I have to find him! Hook!" I screamed with my cheeks tear-streaked. "No! Killian! Please no!" I collapsed onto the deck into a lump and cried. My parents took Henry below deck quickly. Without hesitation, I once again climbed the rigging and now successfully jumped overboard to find him. The minute the water touched me, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I felt trapped. I tried to swim, but my body refused to do so. But I was so close. I could hear his voice!_

_"Emma! Emma, Emma love! Emma..."_

* * *

><p>I sat up and gasped for air. I was still in the hotel room and in bed. It felt absolutely freezing in the room. I turned to look for the heater switch, but I remembered ours was broken. Killian was sitting next to me with his hand on my shoulder.<p>

"Emma. Calm down. It was only a nightmare," he said, brushing the hair from my forehead. His hand was warm to the touch. I closed my eyes and tried to gain my breath. Killian placed the back of his hand on my cheek. He pulled back with a hiss. I looked up at him, confused. "You're freezing love," he said. He pulled his shirt over his head and got under the covers with me still sitting up. "Move your body a bit closer," he said as I sat there, still not quite understanding what was going on. I did as I was told and he placed his hand on one of my hips. He ducked his head down to the other hip as I looked him strangely. _What the hell?_

I suddenly felt my tank top going up. I gasped and tensed up as he left me in my bra and sweatpants. I instantly threw my arms up to cover myself. He laid down next to me.

"Come here Swan," he said, opening his arms to me. I hesitantly scooted closer to him, feeling very vulnerable. As soon as I was close enough, he threw an arm around my waist and pulled me down and against him. I gasped quietly. "Better?" I did feel warm, and a hell of a lot safer suddenly. I nodded and unfolded my arms to go around his neck. We were pressed chest to chest with my head in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of my head as he ran his fingers slowly through my hair. My breath was still shaky. "Shhh, sweetheart I'm here. It's ok. It was just a dream. It's ok," Killian whispered into my hair. I calmed down and felt my body lose its tension. I relaxed against him and nodded. "Get some sleep love. I'll be here," he said and went back to my hair. I closed my eyes and to enjoy some peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Well that was fast. Cheers to being friendless on the weekend!<p>

I am going to try and work on a few other stories this weekend. I'd ideally like to finish a few more projects.

R&R! You guys are the best(: don't forget it!

And if you do, I will personally PM you or send you mail that says you are. All the time. Everyday.


	6. Chapter 6

I sincerely love when I'm motivated to work on this. All thanks to you guys!

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

><p><em>Killian's P.O.V.<em>

I woke up the next morning with a weight on my chest. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized it was blonde. _Emma. _She was peacefully sleeping on my bare chest, and I could feel her smooth skin pressed against my rough skin. I had my left arm around her waist, and my hand was placed lightly on her back. I looked over to my right and saw my charm sitting on the nightstand. I slid the drawer open quickly and threw the charm in there, hoping I hadn't already been caught. I shut the drawer carefully, attempting not to wake her. I moved my right hand to her hair, slowly playing with the long blonde hairs she had. She moaned ever so lightly and smiled in her sleep. I smiled back, even though she couldn't see me.

There was no denying it. Emma Swan was beautiful. She had golden blonde hair more beautiful than Aurora's, greener eyes than her mother's, and a smile more mysterious than the Cheshire Cat himself. She was a sight to behold. I placed a light kiss on her forehead and gazed over at a strange looking box on the table by the bed. It read 12:07. _I think that's the time. _We more than likely needed to get out of bed, but I adored her so much I didn't want to wake her. I hoped that one day it could be like this. One day she would accept the other half of her charm, _our _charm, from my hand and we could be together.

But that day was not today. We had a lot of places to go and only so little time. I regrettably shook her lightly.

"Swan, Emma, love wake up," I whispered quietly to her. She groaned and blinked open her eyes. I continued to run my fingers through her hair as she woke up. She smiled at me and sat up.

"Good morning Captain," she said and untangled herself from me.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked as she sat up and kept a blanket around her shoulders.

"I slept well. How about you?" I smirked.

"Just fine darling," I lied. I couldn't sleep very well anywhere but my ship. I wasn't used to it. I sat up in bed and stretched. Emma found her tank top quickly and put it back on. Once she had her shirt back, she stood from bed and walked over to the two doors on the left side of the bed. "What're you doing?" I asked. She looked back over her shoulder at me with a smile. She opened the doors towards her and stepped outside. I immediately recognized the scent that flooded the room. I jumped out of bed and walked over to the balcony. I looked out at the sight before me.

The ocean.

The harbor was filled with small ships with white sails, and men were busy about the harbor constantly. I smiled widely. It felt like home. I wrapped my arms around my Swan and she leaned against my chest. I placed my chin atop her head and inhaled the sea salt and fish smell.

"Killian. Perhaps you'd better put a shirt back on?" Swan said with a tad bit of humor in her voice.

"I'll get there. Just enjoy the moment darling," I said and closed my eyes. I felt her sigh in my arms, but it wasn't a sigh of pleasure. It was almost a sigh of frustration. She turned in my arms so she was now facing me, but she leaned back, putting some space between us.

"Why don't you go enjoy the docks? I've gotta get ready anyway. I'm sure you miss the sea," she said with a smile. I looked back out and then back to her. A choice between the two women I loved; Swan and the sea.

"Only if you so insist love. Would you like me to wait for you?" She shook her head.

"No, go on ahead without me. Can you get there on your own?" Emma asked. I raised an eyebrow in thought.

"I believe I can. And if I get lost, I'm sure you'll be able to find me. Isn't that what you Charming's do?" I asked with a smile. She nodded. I released her so I could change into a pair of jeans and a shirt. After doing so, I picked up the black jacket and slipped it on before replacing my glove. I put the other glove on and turned to where she was sitting on the bed. "My lady," I said with a deep bow before turning and walking out of the room.

_Emma's __P.O.V._

I snagged my phone instantly and dialed Mary Margaret's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mary Margaret," I said.

"Emma! Oh, let me go get David!" Mary Margaret yelled as there was some shuffling from the other end.

"No! Don't. I wanna talk to you," I explained. There was silence on the other end.

"Is everything ok with you?"

"Yes," I said.

"Has Hook hurt you?" She asked, a bit of a bitter tone in her voice.

"No Mary Margaret, it's kind of the opposite of that."

"…you hurt Hook?"

"No! Just let me explain," I said finally. "I just don't know if this was such a good idea," I said.

"Taking Hook or going to Boston?"

"Both," I answered. "I have feelings for Killian," I confessed. Silence. "Mom?" I asked. "Hello?"

"I'm here, I'm here. Sorry. Oh, I should've seen this coming," she said, sounding frazzled.

"I realized it this morning when we were out on the balcony. Our charms don't match, but I feel like something is there between us. I just don't want another Neal incident. Getting a broken heart isn't a thrill ride," I said. She hummed.

"I see. Well have you met anyone yet?"

"Kind of," I answered.

"Really? Who?"

"His name is Collin. We kinda bumped into each other last night. There was something about him that just made me wanna talk to him, something that pulled me to him. Do you think it could be my charm?"

"Well I wouldn't rule it out. But remember Emma, there are many people out there, much worse than Neal. People who will stop at nothing to get to you. Just be careful who you open up to," Mary Margaret said. "I don't want you hurt."

"I know. Thanks," I said.

"Now, about Hook. What do you mean there's something between you?"

"When I went to pick him up for the trip," I began, "he had a different charm on. I think he has more than one. And he's definitely hiding something," I said.

"That's impossible. We're only given one at birth. How could he obtain a second one? And which one do you think is his?"

"Now that I think about it, the one he currently wears doesn't seem to quite fit right. It seems tighter around his neck than most people's charms are. I think he's hiding his true charm," I said. "But why?"

"I'm not sure Emma. Maybe you should at least bring it up sometime. Oh, your father's coming. I'll keep this conversation between us. I'll talk to you later! Love you," she said before quickly hanging up the phone. I sighed and flopped back onto the bed. Stupid Killian. I did need to get ready, but I had no motivation to do so. Perhaps I could meet Killian down at the harbor?

I got up and picked a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. I grabbed a green jacket and my black tennis shoes before heading into the bathroom to shower. I let my mind wander as the shower poured hot water on me. I thought about Killian mostly. _Emma. Emma Jones. Hmmm. Whoa, where did that thought come from? _I found myself imagining as if it was the pirate wearing the other half of my charm, not Collin. _Swan. Cool it. You and Killian just weren't made for each other. If you were, the charms would match. They obviously don't match for an unknown reason. Maybe he would abandon you like Neal. _That thought didn't quite seem true in my mind. I sighed and turned the water off, trying to keep myself focused on getting dressed and getting ready for the day. I slipped on the clothes and quickly dried my hair. I grabbed my tennis shoes and put those on as well. I looked in the mirror one last time before smiling down at my charm. I grabbed a room key and my phone and stepped into the hall. I turned to close the door, and when I looked back I ran smack into someone.

"Oh miss, I'm so sorry, I… Emma?" I looked up at the man, and then smiled.

"Oh, hey Collin," I said cheerfully. His green eyes greeted me brightly.

"I was just on my way to grab lunch. Maybe you'd like to join me?" Collin asked, gesturing to the elevator. I thought for a minute. Hook would be alright on his own for a while...

"Sure." I said with a smile. We walked over to the elevator and he pressed the button.

"I hope you like sandwiches," he said as we stepped into the elevator. "There's a great little place down in the Boston Common. It's a short walk from here," Collin explained as I nodded.

"That sounds nice."

We left the hotel and walked the short distance to the park. Right by one of the trees was a delicious smelling cart. They happily grilled breads filled with various contents, ranging from cheese to anchovies. I smiled warmly. The breads all looked so good, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now.

I ordered my sandwich and reached into my pocket to grab my cash. Collin reached his hand out and stopped me.

"I'll get it," he offered, placing his own order before paying for the sandwiches. I took the warm grilled cheese in my hand.

"Thank you," I said as we walked away together. We ended up sitting on a bench near the lake in front of us, enjoying our sandwiches.

"So what kind of business are you doing out here exactly?" Collin asked, turning to me. I bit my lip.

"I'm looking for someone. Kind of my job," I explained with a light chuckle.

"So you're like an FBI agent?" I laughed at this.

"Not exactly," I said. He suddenly reached out and pawed the charm I had on.

"What is this?" Collin asked curiously.

"A necklace I was given a long time ago. It means a lot to me," I said, almost uncomfortable with his hands on it. He let it slip from his grasp. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. "What?" I asked.

"Do you believe in fate?"

* * *

><p><em>Hook's P.O.V.<em>

I inhaled the sea air in front of me and pleasantly watched the boats come and go. A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth; the fresh air was a much-welcomed friend. I paced the docks, putting my hand in my pocket and watching as sailors quickly manned their ships and unloaded their fish. I missed the life of a pirate.

But I missed Emma Swan more. I was hoping she would join me for a bit of a walk, but she hadn't shown up yet. I wasn't expecting her to, just hoping she would. I decided to explore the local surroundings and figured if I got lost I could use those instructions about 'calling cabs' to get back to our room. Emma didn't leave me with any key to get in, but I wouldn't mind waiting in the hall a while if she wasn't around.

I walked into a massive green area, with dozens of trees and plants. Not as impressive as, say, the Enchanted Forest, but still pretty. I noticed a small body of water and decided to follow its course through the area, wanting to see all of it. As I walked along, I noticed all of the strange new plants I'd never seen before. Bright blue ones and pink flowers, it was all very interesting.

Families were all along the bank of the lake, enjoying their food and company. Some couples snuggled together, while children hid from each other in the strange plants. There were a few benches on my right between the lake and myself. But there was one bench that stood out the most.

My heart dropped.

There, about 20 feet away, sat Emma Swan, making out with Collin. I felt sick and dizzy all at once. Now I would never get to tell her the truth. She wouldn't believe me. I left the green place right away and starting trying to walk back to the room. As I walked, I focused mainly on the ground until a woman came up and linked her arm in mine. She was a pretty brunette with a red dress on and a fake smile. She batted her eyelashes at me.

"Well hello handsome," the woman said. I shrugged her off and kept walking. This was the first time I'd ever turned a woman down like that. I didn't care at this point. I just wanted to be back on my ship in Storybrooke.

After what felt like miles of walking, I found the building with the yellow Bug parked outside. I couldn't even look at the car anymore. I shuffled into the main fancy room and walked over to the magic silver box that Swan called an elevator. I pressed the button and waited for the magical box to come down to me. There was a sudden ding, and I stepped inside. I pushed the button marked 7 and waited. I got out and walked to our room. I slid down against and sat with my arms on my knees. I placed my head in my arms, closed my eyes, and wondered how much longer I had of this miserable torture I was to suffer.

* * *

><p>Awww. Poor Killian. All in favor of giving him a hug, say I. <em><span><strong>I!<strong>_

Got some serious plans for next chapter (: I can't wait!


	7. Chapter 7

I am so flipping determined to finish this story. I can't decide whether it's because I wanna finish this before March 9, or if I just wanna get to the delicious ending :D

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V.<em>

I hummed a happy tune as I walked back to my apartment. With his apologies, Collin had to leave for work. He told me he'd see me around 7 down at the bar. I thought about the red dress I planned to wear, the pair of silver heels waiting for me, and my blonde hair in pretty curls.

When I walked up, I slid the card key in the lock and was let in. I closed the door behind me and froze when I turned around.

Hook was sprawled out on the couch, covered in his trademark leather coat, his silver hook reflecting the small bit of light that came in. _Of course he would bring that stupid coat with him_. I sighed and walked over to him. His eyes were closed. I reached out to shake him lightly.

"I know you're there Swan," he said with his eyes still closed.

"Are you ok there?" I asked, trying to make a serious conversation between us less awkward.

"I'm fine Swan. How was your date?" Hook asked. I raised an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see me.

"My date?"

"You had lunch with Collin," Hook said. "How was it?" _Oh. _

"It was fine. We're meeting up in a couple hours for drinks," I said, sitting on the floor in front of him. It felt weird to see him so quiet, so down. It almost disappointed me. It was as if I could feel what he felt. And I did not like it.

"That sounds lovely, Swan," Hook said, the thrilling element of his voice gone. There were no pet names, no innuendos, nothing. This wasn't Hook.

"What's wrong Hook?" I asked gently.

"I'm fine Swan. Just tired," he said, turning his head away from me.

"Hook."

"You should enjoy the view from the balcony Swan."

"Hook!"

"I hear it's nice this time of year," he continued on. I was getting frustrated.

"HOOK!"

"Or maybe you could pick out your outfit for tonight-"

"Killian!" I yelled. He finally stopped talking and sat up on his elbows, now looking at me with cold blue eyes. No, this wasn't Hook. This wasn't Killian at all. "What is going on?" I asked. He sighed and sat crisscross on the couch.

"It's me," he said quietly, almost so quiet I didn't hear him.

"What?" I asked.

"It's me," he said louder this time.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, now extremely curious as to the situation.

"It's me Swan! I have the other half of your charm," he said, looking at the floor. My mouth hung open. I didn't know what to say, until it finally dawned on me.

"No you don't," I said. He looked up from the floor and at me with a glare that almost made me step back. Almost. He leapt off the couch and stormed over to the nightstand by the bed, his leather coat flying behind him. He opened the drawer and froze.

"It's gone," he said, digging through the few papers in the drawer. "It's gone. How could it be gone?" I walked over slowly.

"I know what this is," I said as he turned around to face me. "You're jealous," I began. "You're jealous of Collin." Both his eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?" Hook asked, taking a step towards me. He was furious now.

"You're jealous of the fact that I actually might like someone except you. You think that by pulling this stunt I'm actually going to believe you?! How could you do this to me?" I yelled, crossing my arms firmly across my chest, trying to stay strong.

"Emma, you have to believe me!"

"No! I trusted you Killian!" I yelled, the name burning my tongue. It was strange, the more frustrated he got, the more frustrated I felt. "I trusted you Hook. I asked for your help on this journey and you've done nothing but bring more chaos into my life," I said. He sighed and ran his hand through his dark black hair. I suddenly felt calmer.

"Swan, Collin is trouble. I don't want to see you hurt," he said, running his hand down the side of my face.

"I'm going on that date," I said firmly. Hook sighed.

"Enjoy your night, Emma," he said and brushed past me. The coldness in his voice was so unpleasant it hurt my ears. He grabbed his gloves and left his hook on the table. He stormed out in his leather coat. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. _Focus. Date tonight. _I grabbed my bag, threw it in the bathroom, and closed the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and tried to ignore the stinging of the tears in my eyes. When I couldn't keep together anymore, I fell onto the bathroom floor and cried. I let the tears fall, feeling alone and uncared for once again. I regretted letting Hook slip from my grasp, as I would've given anything to have him back in that moment. I closed my eyes and let myself finish crying, welcoming the cold of the bathroom floor.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I stood in front of the mirror, poofing up the last few curls. I smacked my lips, making sure my lipstick was evenly toned and my makeup looked good. I smoothed out the folds in my red cocktail dress, giving a smile to my reflection. I liked the way I looked, but there was something deep inside that was eating me alive. I knew it was the fight with Hook. I decided I would apologize after our date, as I was sure he'd be back by tonight since he has nowhere else to go. I felt the feeling lift a little, and I nodded to the mirror before I walked out of the room.<p>

I found Collin sitting at the bar, chatting up the bar tender. She would smile and seemed to be flirting with him, and I wasn't exactly ok with that. I marched over and sat down next to Collin on a stool. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Emma. Wow, you look...beautiful," he said. I smiled in return.

"Thank you," I said. He had on a red collared shirt that included rolled up sleeves and a black tie. His pants were black as were his shoes. "You clean up well too," I said, ordering my drink. The bar tender passed me a margarita and I thanked her before turning to him.

"You never answered my question earlier, Miss Swan," he began. "Do you believe in fate?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure what I believe in right now," I said. He smirked.

"That charm around your neck seems, forgive me for saying this, magical," he said, eyeing the charm with a serious face. "What is the meaning behind it?" I decided to try my luck.

"It was given to me when I was young. I was told that it held some form of power, and that there was someone out there waiting for me with the other half. They were to be my...soul mate," I explained, feeling my walls crumble for the first time in forever. "But I don't exactly believe that."

"What if I proved it to you?" Collin asked curiously. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to see you try," I said with a light chuckle. He reached into his pocket with a wide grin. He hung the object from his fingers with a wide grin.

From a silver chain hung the back half of a white swan charm.

I gasped and smiled widely. I took the necklace off my neck and held it next to his. They glowed dimly. I put the two charms together.

Perfect match.

"Do you believe now?" Collin asked. I laughed happily and nodded.

"I never thought I'd see the other half of this charm," I said, still bearing a larger than life smile. He grinned back.

"What do you say Emma? Would you like to be soul mates?" Collin asked no louder than a whisper. I nodded happily. He slipped the charm around his neck and I did the same. He picked up his beer with a smile. "Cheers to us," he said, raising his beer towards me. I picked up my margarita and clinked my glass to his.

"Cheers," I said. I chugged down the drink as he did the same.

"You know, there's this really pretty stargazing place not too far from here. We could grab a cab and go? Get to know each other better?" Collin asked. I nodded with a smile.

"That sounds lovely," I said, standing and grabbing my purse. Collin left cash on the counter for the drinks and lightly placed his hand on my back to escort me out to the street. I almost stopped to tell Hook I was leaving, but after what he did I decided to leave him there.

Once outside, we hailed a taxi and climbed in. Collin gave the driver a location and we were off down the road. He swung my legs over his lap and kissed me- hard. I kissed back even harder. Tongues entwined, spit exchanged, my legs over his... We more than likely drove the cab driver crazy, if that was even possible. He lightly bit my lips and trailed kisses down my neck and around my collarbone. My breathing picked up quickly, and I fought to keep quiet.

The cab stopped at the top of a hill. The driver cleared his throat loudly and we broke apart. Collin paid for the cab ride and we climbed out. He took my hand in his and we walked up to the hill. It absolutely took my breath away.

There were millions of stars blanketing the deep blue sky. It was as if pixie dust had covered the sky. _Yikes, pixie dust Emma? We're not in Neverland. _My chest suffered a weird pang of pain suddenly. My mind was on the Captain quicker than ever. _Why the guilt? I'm with my soul mate._

"Emma? C'mon," Collin said, tugging on my hand. I smiled as he led me to the cliff. And wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his chest against my back. I leaned into his arms and chest and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly, tangling both his hands in my hair. _It feels strange, having two hands tangled in my hair instead of one... Almost uncomfortable..._

Nevertheless, I wrapped my arms around his neck in response and let myself melt into the kiss. We broke off and sat down on the hill next to one another.

"Isn't it amazing how in a world of millions of people, we found each other?" Collin said as he kissed the top of my head. I chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm so glad I took that journey," I said with a smile.

"Me too. Is that the true reason you came to Boston?" Collin asked me. I nodded against his chest.

"Yeah. I took Killian with me because that's what my...friend suggested," I said. "Oh I can't wait for you to meet Henry," I remembered suddenly. "He's my son; I know he'll like you," I finished with a wide grin.

"Is he anything like you, sweetheart?" Collin asked. I tensed up.

"W-what?"

"Is it something I said?"

"Just don't call me that," I said with a smile. "It brings back...bad memories," I decided. Though all it brought back were memories of Hook-no, not Hook, Killian. Collin smiled warmly at me before standing up. I looked up and stood up with him in confusion. "Collin?"

"If only this charm was mine," Collin said as he held the other half in front of me.

"What?"

"I don't think you'll be seeing your pirate anymore, Emma Swan."

* * *

><p>I'm sensing a familiar Disney movie plot here. Hmmmm.<p>

I'm typing these with such motivation it ain't even funny.


	8. Chapter 8

And the plot finally unravels :)

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

><p><em>Hook's P.O.V.<em>

An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach the minute I walked out that door. Something wasn't right about that guy. Something seemed off. I continued to lay on the bed in my leather coat and fake gloves, staring at the ceiling in thought. _Where the hell could that charm have gone? _I'd already dug through all the bags and all the drawers and closets in the room. _This was all Collin's fault._

Something seemed slightly familiar to me when it came to Collin. _Collin... Collin..._ My eyes widened suddenly. Without a second thought, I was running down the hall and in search of my Swan.

_Emma's P.O.V. _

"Collin, what are you talking about? Killian isn't a pirate," I said, taking a step back and wondering how he figured it out. How did he know my last name?

"I've waited too long for this," he said. Instantly I was pinned against the nearby tree, the branches holding me to said tree and beginning to press into my ribs. I gasped for air as he paraded over to me. "My dear princess," he began, "I know so much more than you think I do. You can build your walls as high as you want, but I still will know everything," Collin continued, still wearing the other half of the charm. _It's not his, _I thought.

"You're crazy!" I yelled. "I don't know what you're talking about!" I said and tugged on the branches to no avail.

"Princess Emma Swan. Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Mother of the truest believer. A product of true love. The savior of magic," he continued, stepping close to me. I pressed the back of my head into the tree to keep away from him. "And the true love of Captain Hook," Collin finished with a sinister grin. My mouth hung open.

"Killian. Killian was telling the truth," I said, not believing what I'd done. Collin laughed.

"Of course your precious pirate was telling the truth. And you should've believed him when you had the chance," Collin said.

"Who the hell are you?" I finally asked.

"You killed my leader many months ago. I once lived in Neverland, happily among the Lost Boys, one of Pan's proud minions," Collin explained. "Pan knew he needed someone in this realm too, just in case something drastic happened in Neverland. I was chosen as a fail safe," he said. "I was sent here, in search of the heart of the truest believer. But Pan was unable to see my true potential, and as years went by he lost faith in me. He sent Greg and Tamara in my place, and when they found your boy, the memories of my existence slipped from Pan. He believed I was dead." I glared him down. "But now that he is dead, I am here to avenge him. Starting with you," Collin said and took yet another step towards me. My ribs were beginning to ache. "I will let you go, if you lead me back to your town of Storybrooke. I will allow you, your son, and your captain to sail away from Storybrooke before I touch anyone," he offered. I grimaced.

"In your dreams Collin," I said before spitting on him. He backed off and made an unpleasant noise and wiped the spit off his face.

"I will offer one last time Swan. You may take your parents, Henry, and Hook and sail away for a happily ever after," Collin said, extending a hand to me. I looked at him with all the disgust I could muster.

"Never. You won't set one foot in Storybrooke," I replied. He drew his hand back from me quickly.

"Then I'll make you tell me," Collin said before plunging his hand into my chest. I felt his hand go for my heart, but when he tried to remove it, his hand wouldn't budge. I smirked in pain.

"Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, a princess. A product of true love," I said with a grin. He growled. I managed to kick him in the stomach, making him stumble back and cough heavily.

"Then I'll make you suffer," he growled and plunged his hand back into my chest. I hissed as he squeezed the heart inside my chest. It was getting hard to breathe, between the branches crushing my ribs and Collin squeezing the life out of my heart. My vision was getting blurry and my head was aching. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

"Hands off. Now," I heard. I couldn't see anything when I opened my eyes; my vision was completely blurred. I saw something silver gleam from the moonlight, and I felt the hand leave my heart and the branches release me onto the ground. I fell immediately, still dizzy and disoriented from being strangled.

"Well well well, look who showed up. Here for your princess?"

"Aye," I heard. _Hook? _I heard footsteps coming towards me quickly. I think it was Collin. I felt another set of footsteps coming even faster towards me. There was a light gust of air in front of my suddenly, and my view became darker. "I said don't touch her. A man not willing to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets," Hook said. My vision was starting to clear. Hook was standing between Collin and I.

"Fine pirate. How is this a fair fight if you are given a sword and I am not?" Collin asked. There was a noise on the ground, as if something had been dropped. I heard the object be picked up. "Try me Hook," Collin said. I heard the loud clinging of swords, making my head ache even more. I sat against the tree trying to catch my breath and my strength. The sound of swords clashing echoed in the small clearing, and I just continued to close my eyes and rub my head. There would be an occasional hiss of pain or a grunt of discomfort every now and then. I sat in silence, awaiting a victor.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Storybrooke...<em>

_Henry's P.O.V._

I sat on the couch enjoying the movie _Peter Pan. _I always had to laugh when pictures of Captain Hook came up. I preferred the real Hook myself.

I smiled at the thought, thinking about how Hook was going to be my father when the two of them got back. I was hoping he had the courage to tell her. I knew deep down inside that my mom loved Killian just as much as he loved her. _I wonder what Mary Margaret and David will think..._

Right on cue, David walked right in the door. He placed Emma's badge on the counter and shrugged off his jacket.

"How's the station?" I asked. _Maybe I should tell them about Killian..._

"Fine. Boring without your mom around," he said with a smile. I smiled back. Mary Margaret walked into the kitchen to greet him. She gave his a chaste kiss before smiling at him.

"How was work?" She asked sweetly. David chuckled.

"Exhausting. I don't know how Emma puts up with all that paperwork for so long on her own. She must get so bored," David explained.

"Well I'm sure she won't be bored when she comes home with the other half of that charm," Mary Margaret said with a light tone in her voice. "I really can't wait to meet him," she continued on. "They'll more than likely need a new apartment, or perhaps we should move out... What do you think dear?" Mary Margaret asked. He hummed in content.

"Perhaps it's time we move out," David said as he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind.

"It would be nice to have our own place," she replied. "Oh, I just can't wait to meet him David. I wonder what he looks like?" Mary Margaret wondered. I chuckled, apparently a bit too loudly.

"What're you laughing at?" David asked suspiciously. I shrugged.

"It's a funny movie," I said, not even paying attention to the fact there were commercials on right now. David strolled over. Mary Margaret eavesdropped from the kitchenware she put dishes away.

"There's something here we don't know. And you obviously know it. What did Emma tell you?" David asked curiously as Mary Margaret quieted the dishes a bit.

"Let's just say you're in for a huge surprise when she gets home," I replied with a knowing smirk. David wasn't amused.

"You know who it is, don't you?" He asked. I grinned widely in reply. "Then it must be someone you've met before. They must live in Storybrooke, since that's the only place you could've met anyone decent. But why when she comes home? Why'd she leave if her charm is in town?"

"Well it _was _in town," I said, now facing the TV.

"Henry, I swear, if you say who I'm thinking of-"

"It's Killian," I said, now casually eating the can of mixed nuts left on the table. Dishes shattered in the kitchen suddenly, and David and I turned to Mary Margaret quickly. Her eyes were as big as the plates she'd just dropped and broken.

"What?" David asked, only slightly angry.

"Look, he hid it from Emma because he knew she wouldn't want a soul mate in her life and he was worried about your approval. I'm sure they're figuring things out now," I finished with a knowing smirk.

"I've got a pirate for a son-in-law," David said slowly while sitting down. Mary Margaret suddenly laughed.

"I knew it," she said as she stepped around the now broken glass. David looked at her with a serious expression.

"Our daughter is falling in love with Captain Hook and you're ok with this?!" David yelled. She laughed again.

"You can't stop true love Charming. Besides, Henry's happy," she said, nodding to me as I smiled at David.

"Alright alright fine. I'm not believing any of this until those two get back," David said. I sat silently on the couch with a knowing grin. I couldn't wait until Emma got home.

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V.<em>

My vision was now clear, but my head was still spinning and I felt sick and weak. I hated feeling this way, needing someone else to fight for me. It made me feel absolutely useless. I could hear Collin's voice uncomfortably close to me.

"Just imagine. What would happen if your dear princess slipped into a sleeping curse? And then I was able to kill you off? Wouldn't that just be a shame now," Collin said, fiddling with something in his pocket. I gasped and tried to stand, but my ankles were weak from being restricted by tree branches. _No. It can't end like this. _"Or worse. Death," Collin finished as he turned to me. Suddenly dumping a glowing pink liquid onto me, I felt very dizzy. Within a few seconds everything was black.

I opened my eyes to find myself inside a burning room. It was extremely hot. I had my dress and heels on. There was no way out. I was trapped inside the room to burn alive. I began to panic.

_Hook's P.O.V._

"Swan!" I yelled as her eyes slipped shut. My mouth hung open in shock. She was gone. Collin grinned sinisterly at me. I growled and swung my sword right at him. He stumbled back a bit; we were both cut up from our fight already. I viciously knocked him to the ground and kicked his sword away, placing my boot on top of his chest.

"If you ever come near me or my family again, I will kill you," I said, my eyes the coldest blue you could imagine. I leaned down towards him and ripped my charm off his neck. He nodded and I pressed down harder. "Run. Don't ever look back," I said and removed my boot. Without a second thought, he was up and gone. That would be the last time I'd see Collin.

* * *

><p>I'm getting to like these cliff hangers. Mwahahaha :)<p>

So close to the end :( not sure how to feel about that…


	9. Chapter 9

Ok next chapter. Woop :D

How about that last episode? Anyone else almost cry when they found out who was in the witch's cell? I fell off my couch cause I was so happy.

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

><p><em>Hook's P.O.V.<em>

I knelt by her side and watched her lie peacefully in sleep. I ran an ungloved hand through her hair with disbelief. Gone. She was gone. She'd slipped through my fingers just like that. I laid a hand on her arm; she was ice cold. I shrugged off my leather jacket and slipped her arms into it so she wouldn't freeze. I picked up her broken body and started to walk back to the place we were staying at.

Since it was so late, there were far fewer people on the street. Although I did gain a few strange looks, a few whispers, murmurs and such, I carried her with pride. I pushed my way into the large building and to that magic box thing. I pushed the button that Emma usually pushed with my fake hand and waited for that weird dinging noise. Once I heard the noise, I stepped into the magic box and pressed 7. I waited for it to let me out onto the floor we were on. I carried her over to our room and paused at the door. I had no key once again. I managed to get myself in like I had earlier that day by toying with the lock and door handle (Pirate's secret, sorry). I closed the door behind me and laid her down on the bed.

I sat next to her with a deep frown. I noticed a silver chain protruding from the pocket of my coat. I slipped my hand inside and pulled out my necklace. I gave a weak smile upon seeing it again. I clasped it onto my neck without hesitation and sighed.

This wasn't the way I wanted her to find out. Not like this. I didn't want all of this mess with Colin and such. I wouldn't ever want to bring her pain or suffering, and I especially didn't want to put this curse upon her. I twirled a strand of her hair in my fingers with another depressing sigh. I sat against the backboard of the bed and laid her in my lap. Her back rested against my chest and her head laid on my right shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave a squeeze.

A light caught my eye. Her charm was starting to glow a silvery white color. I looked down at the half a swan on my neck. It glowed the same color. _True Love..._

I titled her head up and kissed her lightly. I suddenly felt electricity surge through my body, a sudden feeling shattering the silence. Emma's eyes opened widely and she gasped for air. She looked around quickly, as if not knowing where she was. Her breath was quickening. I placed a hand on her waist.

"Easy, love. Breathe," I said into her neck. She calmed down a bit. "You're ok. You're going to be ok Swan," I said. She whipped her head around to face me.

"Killian?" I smiled widely with a sigh of relief.

"Swan." She tackled me instantly in a warm embrace, throwing her arms around my neck. She straddled my lap and held onto me. I wrapped both arms around her waist and she backed up to look at me.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what happened. It's just that I've been broken for so long and I don't know how to trust and I-"

"Emma," I said, stopping her in the middle of her words. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. I felt her settle into my lap even more so and all her tension seemed to vanish. We put everything we had into that kiss, a kiss of true love. After oxygen became a necessity, we broke off with smiles. "Try something new, love. It's called trust," I said and held her close. She nodded against my chest.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give it a try," she said, her eyes peeking up at me. I smiled warmly down at her and pecked her cheek.

"Now perhaps you could slip into something more...comfortable and we could get some...sleep," I said, throwing in a wink with a trademark grin. She slapped my shoulder lightly.

"A pirate kicking a woman _off _his lap. There's something new," Emma said to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"A pirate, m'lady? I believe a _gentlemen_ would be the correct term." I yanked her close to me again, her ear right by my lips. "Or perhaps, with time, _prince _would fit me even better. What do you think, princess?" I whispered into her ear.

"Killian!" Emma yelled out, backing up quickly with an unpleased smirk on her face. I gave her my own grin in return.

"Only kidding darling. But I must say, you look absolutely _ravishing _in that coat," I said flirtatiously. She looked down at herself, as if now finally realizing she had my jacket on.

"It's rather heavy. How do you manage with this thing on?" Swan asked curiously. I quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Pirate's secret love. Maybe someday you'll learn," I explained, now crossing my legs on the bed. She smiled widely.

"Will you actually teach me?" She asked, almost suggesting that I was too lazy to teach her.

"It would be bad form to lie, love," I said. "I think you'd make a fine pirate darling," I continued. She flashed a grin at me.

"Maybe someday. But right now I think you need to go take a shower or something," she said, arms crossed over her chest.

"Care to join me?" I offered. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Go on, I'll wait up for you," Emma said and plopped down on the couch. I hopped off the bed and walked into the bathroom to use the magic shower device.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Storybrooke...<em>

_Henry's P.O.V. _

The three of us huddled around the phone in the kitchen. I'd been waiting for this all day. Mary Margaret dialed Emma's number.

"Hello?" I heard.

"Hi Emma," Mary Margaret said.

"Oh, hi Mary Margaret," Emma replied. There was a bit of a silence after that as we all looked at one another.

"How's it going?" Mary Margaret finally asked.

"Uh, good. Am I on speaker?" Emma asked quickly. David sighed and I started to laugh. I looked at Mary Margaret with an 'I told you so' look. She glared at me.

"Hi mom!" I finally said with a smile.

"Hey kid. How's school?"

"Good. We miss you here!" I exclaimed. Emma chuckled quietly.

"Well I miss you too. Is David there too?" Emma asked.

"Hey Emma," David replied.

"Hey David. How's the station?"

"Slow. Which I guess is a good thing," David said with a small laugh.

"So how's Boston? Did you find him yet?" Mary Margaret asked eagerly.

"Yeah, actually I did," Emma explained, a hint of mischievousness in her voice. David looked at Mary Margaret and whispered something. "I can hear you whispering. What?" Emma asked.

"What's his name? What's he like? C'mon Emma, I wanna know all about him!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. _This was it!_

"He's a really great guy. Don't worry, you'll all get to see him again tomorrow night when we get home," she said. I smiled widely. _I knew it. _Mary Margaret's mouth hung open and David laid his head down on the counter and sighed.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Mary Margaret asked loudly. I heard Emma chuckle.

"Oh, I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later. I love you!" Emma yelled before hanging up the phone. Mary Margaret didn't move. She just stood there with the phone in her hand, staring at David.

"Told ya," I said with a wide grin. David looked at me.

"Can this family tree get anymore tangled up?" David asked with a light humor in his voice. I smiled back.

"Henry, we understand if you're upset, because we know Neal is your father and now you more than likely have Hook-"

"Are you kidding?" I said, interrupting Mary Margaret. She stopped with a confused look. "I'm more than excited! I get a pirate for a step-dad and my mom will be happy. I love Neal too, but I've been waiting way too long to go sailing with Killian," I said with a larger than life grin. David and Mary Margaret smiled at one another.

"Well, we'll see what Emma has to say about that when she gets back," Mary Margaret said and started to clean up the kitchen from dinner. I smiled and plopped down on the couch, beginning to count the hours until my mom and Killian got home.

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V.<em>

I was snuggled up to Killian's side. We were both in much comfier clothes now and exhausted.

"How're you feeling darling?" Killian asked as he continued to run his hand through my hair. I hummed in contentment.

"A little sore, but other than that I've never been better," I replied. He pecked the top of my head.

"What do you think your parents will say?" Killian asked me quietly. The quiet wasn't necessary, as we for once weren't running from some evil force or some mythical creature, but it was comforting.

"I'm not sure. I think they're on to us," I replied.

"How well does your boy keep secrets?" Killian asked. I rolled over and leaned up on my elbows, giving him a curious look.

"Pretty well, but depends on the secret I guess. Why do you ask?"

"He may have known something longer than you darling," Killian replied, the incoming moonlight lighting up his blue eyes even more so.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again. He smirked.

"Your lad caught me wearing _my _charm one morning. He knew days before you did," he explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"You told Henry before you told me? Is that why Henry tried to convince me to find the other half?" I asked as the pieces finally slid into place and it finally all made sense.

"Perhaps lass. Perhaps," Killian replied.

"So who did the X charm belong to then?" I asked, trying to finish the puzzle at hand.

"It was Milah's. I only wore it because I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you. I believe it was an X due to the fact that she left Rumpelstiltskin for me instead. She was considered a traitor to many people, including Baelfire," Killian explained as I felt sick. A chill ran down my spine. "You alright love?"

"I'm fine." _He must've felt my chills and shudders. _

"No you're not. Was it something I said?"

"Neal. What're we gonna do about him?" I asked while biting my lip. He sighed heavily.

"Don't worry about him lass."

"What's Henry going to think? He's got two dads and two moms," I said, for the first time actually analyzing Henry's unfortunate situation.

"Darling, Neal and I get along fine if that's what you're asking," Killian said. I shrugged.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" I asked with a serious voice. Killian nodded in return.

"How about this. When we get back, you, Henry and I will take the _Roger _out for a sail. Your lad has been after me for months about learning how to sail that ship," Killian suggested. I smiled.

"That sounds perfect," I replied. I leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Just promise me something."

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"You won't turn Henry and I into pirates." A chuckle left his lips.

"Darling, as much fun as that would be, you have my word."

* * *

><p>Omg I'm like so sorry I fell off the face of the earth for like, ever. Hopefully this chapter will gain your forgiveness? Maybe? (:<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

OH MY GOD THAT SEASON FINALE SHE KISSED HIM SHE REALLY KISSED HIM OMG.

I've never shipped a canon pairing before. Not sure what to do...

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V.<em>

The sunlight streaming in woke me up. I yawned and stretched as far as I could. Killian and I had been up for hours the night before talking and exchanging stories and confessions. I woke up lying on my back with Killian's head on my lap. I sat up slowly and smiled down at him. I brushed a piece of hair away from his forehead and pecked his cheek lightly. He moaned lightly and blinked his eyes open at me. He smiled widely.

"Good morning beautiful. I could get used to this," he said while yawning.

"C'mon. You gotta get up. We have to leave soon," I explained. I looked at the clock. _12:30 pm_. We were beyond late, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Darling, I don't believe Storybrooke is going anywhere anytime soon," Killian said with another yawn. He sat up slowly and stretched. He situated himself to where he was sitting next to me. He grinned widely at me before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back down against him. I screeched with laughter.

"Killian!" I cried out. He chuckled and pinned me against his chest. We were now both laying down. "Killian. We have to get going soon. My parents invited us to dinner," I said with a smile. He smirked back.

"Can't we just sleep an hour or a day longer? I'm bloody exhausted from all that fighting and carrying you around last night," Killian said as his head slumped back onto his pillow and his eyes slipped shut. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior, but my body still snuggled closer to him. I hummed in content.

"Killian. When we get back we have all the time in the world together. Now c'mon, we need to start packing. Besides, I'm hungry," I whined.

"Well whatever you'd like for lunch is fine with me darling. As long as it's not that disgusting bologna meat thing Granny once served me," he said. I chuckled and sat up, finally throwing the covers back and standing to stretch. The minute I left the bed, the absence of Killian was almost overbearing and I felt cold. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tank top to change into. I slipped into the bathroom to change while Killian still laid in bed. After a short but thankfully warm shower, I got dressed and dealt with my hair.

The clock now read _1:30 pm. _I stepped out of the bathroom to find my lazy pirate no longer in bed, but standing out on the balcony. He stood there in dark jeans and a white t-shirt. He had on a red and blue button-up plaid shirt on. None of the buttons were actually buttoned, and he wore both his fake glove and real one. He looked to be watching the ocean. I walked up beside him and leaned on the railing. He immediately wrapped an arm around me and pulled me against himself. I now stood between the railing and Killian, my back pressed against his chest. He wrapped both his arms around my waist.

"How're your ribs love?" He asked. I leaned my head against his chest.

"Better. They ache, and I might have a bruise, but I'll be fine," I said and stared off into the ocean. "Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what Swan?"

"Being a pirate and all your pirate-y adventures and sailing and having the ocean as the only thing for miles?" I asked. He hummed and placed his chin atop my forehead.

"Sometimes darling. I'd much rather spend a day with you by my side than another 300 years at sea though," Killian said and lightly placed his lips on the top of my head. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting the sea breeze blow my blonde curls gently.

"Have you packed your things?" I asked the pirate.

"I've had a decent distraction all morning darling," he explained. I chuckled at his pathetic excuse.

"And while I was in the shower what were you doing?"

"Enjoying my second love," Killian said. I turned in his arms.

"Don't tell me you're already cheating on me," I said with a raised eyebrow. He laughed lightly.

"Relax love. I was talking of the sea. Jealous?" Killian asked with a smirk. I scoffed.

"Not as long as I'm first," I said with a smile as my hands reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He slowly and sweetly pressed his lips to mine.

"Always Emma. Always," he whispered against my lips. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I could've tripled the amount of time we stood together at that moment and it wouldn't have been enough for me. I caught notice of the clock. _2:00 pm. _

"We should get going. We're going to be late for dinner at this rate," I said, releasing the collar of his shirt. "Go ahead and pack your stuff," I ordered and walked over to the bathroom to collect my things. I knew he was watching me as I walked away, but it only brought a smirk to my face. As I gathered my things in the bathroom, my mind wandered to the family I left back home. What were my parents going to think? This wasn't my choice after all; it was only destiny. Our charms matched, therefore we were meant to be. _Whoa, Swan. You're really letting the fairytale thing get to you. Perhaps I should take Killian up on that sailing offer..._

On the other hand, I knew Henry would be happy. He'd been growing closer and closer to Killian lately. I was sure they'd get along.

A red flag suddenly went up in my mind. _Neal._

What the hell was I going to do with him? It wasn't fair for Henry to keep his biological father from him. But how would he react to Killian and I being together? That was going to be an awkward conversation.

I placed the last of my things in my bag and zipped it up. I carted it out of the bathroom and planned to put it on the couch. Killian was lazily laying on the couch, his feet propped up on the edge of it. I rolled my eyes and dumped my bag on his chest. His eyes shot open with a grunt of surprise. He glared down the bag on him and then me.

"Swan," he growled at me. I smiled back.

"Yes?"

"Get your baggage off of me. I'm not a shelf darling," he complained.

"Well maybe if you'd stop being so lazy..."

"Well maybe if someone didn't snore so much..." Killian teased back. I gawked at him.

"I do not snore!" He laughed as he dumped my bag on the ground and got off the couch.

"Yes you do. Don't worry, love. It's cute," he said as he kissed my nose and grabbed my bag. I smirked as he walked past me and out the door, snatching his bag as he walked out. My eyes did one last sweep of the room to make sure I didn't forget anything. My hand flew up to my neck, letting the cooling silver come into contact with my fingers. I smiled, knowing that I had both of the things I cared about: my charm and my pirate.

I met up with Killian in the hallway. He pressed the down arrow and waited patiently. I stood next to him and he looked over at me.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, beautiful," he said with that smirk that screamed 'aren't I cute?'. I raised an eyebrow, fighting to keep a grin off my face. "I didn't know if you were ever going to leave that room."

"Me?! What about you and your lazy ass?" I replied. The elevator dinged and we walked in. I slapped the lobby button.

"You mean my sexy ass?" Killian replied, still wearing that smirk. I snickered.

"Okay Killian, you can believe what makes you happy."

"Can I believe that I get to keep you? Because that'll make me happy," he replied, leaning on the wall and looking at me. I stepped closer and leaned on him.

"Yes you may, Jones." He kissed my forehead lightly before the elevator stopped. I took a step back and reached for my bag. Bags in hand, we walked toward the check out desk.

"Hi. We're checking out," I said to the familiar woman behind the counter. She looked up from her newspaper, clearly not amused. She sighed and put down her paper.

"Room key?" I handed her the two card keys we'd been given only a few days ago. She snatched them from my hand and put them into a drawer in her desk. She swiped my credit card and handed me a receipt. "Bye," she said as she threw her newspaper back up. I tucked the credit card into my pocket with the receipt. Stick in the mud woman...

I popped the trunk on my beloved Volkswagen Bug and chucked my bags in. Killian did the same thing and climbed into the passenger seat. I turned the keys in the ignition and offered a smile to Killian. He smiled back and buckled his seatbelt. He pointed to the radio.

"So this...is a radio." I nodded and turned out of the parking lot. We needed gas first. I drove towards the station on the corner. "And it plays music."

"Yep. You can turn it on if you'd like," I said, focusing on the gas station. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"How the bloody hell do I do that?" I pressed the button myself, turning on the radio. He nodded as I parked the car. Killian sat up in confusion. "This isn't Storybrooke darling," he said.

"I know. We have to get gas." I rolled his window down and popped the hatch on my gas tank. I slid my card and fiddled with the pump until it was attached to my car and pumping gas. I walked over to Killian's side of the car and leaned on the window edge. "See, ships don't quite work like cars do. Cars require fuel, or gas, to run," I explained. "Gas only lasts so long though, until I have to buy more."

"I see. How long does this take to get more? And how do you do it?"

"The pump brings the gas up from the ground and into the car. It doesn't take long. It's probably almost done," I finished and walked towards the pump. Unhooking the hose, I closed my gas tank and hung the pump back up. After swiping my credit card to pay for the fuel, I climbed back into the car and started my engine again. Full tank; perfect.

As I pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the interstate, I discovered that I'd turned to the classical music station. Deciding this was probably one of the only genres of music Killian had ever heard, I let it play. I continued to enjoy the gentle hum of the orchestra until Killian sat forward suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, somewhat startled. He smiled.

"I know this music. I danced to it at a ball once," he said while smiling.

"You went to a ball?"

"Disguised, yes. It was an impressive jewel heist," he explained. "I had to distract the crowd by dancing with one of the higher princesses while my crew stole the jewels," Killian said. "You know, you'll have to learn how to dance at a ball, Swan."

"Yeah, I know. Don't remind me," I said bitterly. I wasn't ready to be a princess; I didn't _want _to be a princess. Truth be told, I was almost scared of being a princess. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone though. I didn't want to change who I was; I was happy being Emma Swan and _just _Emma Swan. What if I screwed something up? I could destroy the kingdom by words alone. That was a lot of pressure. "May I ask something of you?"

"Of course, love."

"Can I give you my first dance at a ball?" Killian looked over to me with a smile.

"That is a gift I would love to have, darling," he said. I smiled in return.

Maybe there really wasn't anything to worry about when it came to being a pirate's princess around a king and queen.

* * *

><p>Yes. I'm still alive. Surprise surprise.<p>

I've stumbled across another idea for a captain swan oneshot that I'm going to work on between various stories :)


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! Inspiration to continue this story! Wooo!

So I kinda worked on this between beta-ing something else and playing Toontown: Rewritten. Any fellow toons out there?

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

><p><em>Hook's <em>_P.O.V._

Swan's yellow vessel rolled into Storybrooke around 7 pm later that night. The snow came down gently around the fairytale town, and there was a calming coolness to the air. Emma was beyond tired, and we still had an eventful dinner to attend. She steered her vessel toward her parents' apartment. She turned the keys of her vessel and the rumbling of the vessel stopped. I opened my eyes and yawned loudly. Although I hadn't slept at all, it felt good to rest even more. I was still recovering from the Neverland mishap and the issues with Collin hadn't made things any better.

"Killian." I turned towards my Swan. "I gotta ask you something before we set foot in that apartment." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening, darling."

"Why did you hide that charm from me for so long?" I licked my lips and turned my body towards her.

"I didn't feel that the timing was right, love. I didn't think you weren't interested in pursuing that path," I admitted, not meeting her eyes.

"Not interested?" Emma asked with confusion.

"You seem to be rather busy these days, being the officer and mother and savior all at once. And not to offend, darling, but you're not exactly the overly romantic type," I explained, not spilling the full truth. _You were afraid, _I thought to myself, _You were a cowardly pirate afraid of rejection._

"Captain Hook, lover of the ladies, and he fears talking to his soul mate," she says with a small teasing smirk. My head shot up in frustration, my eyebrows knitted together in mock anger.

"Fear is it? I believe the lady is lying," I said. She chuckled in return.

"No Killian, you're the liar. My super power tells me so," Emma said with a smile. She left a light kiss on my jaw before climbing out and into the road. I climbed out too, knowing that I should be a gentleman and give the lady a hand with her baggage. She opened the cargo hold of her vessel and I snatched her bag before she had a chance. Swinging my own bag over my shoulder, she smiled a 'thank you' and we walked toward the apartment.

"Should I grab my sword in case your father tries to kill me?" I asked with only a hint of seriousness in my voice. She chuckled lightly.

"My dad's not going to kill you, Killian. Relax. They like you," she said reassuringly as she reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze. I smiled back – a real smile, not a smirk or a grin – and pecked her cheek.

"Let's hope so darling," I replied. We climbed the stairs together and knocked on the door. I bit my lip in anticipation. This was going to be quite the adventure…

The door swung open to reveal a young lad on the other side. Henry smiled up at Emma and then me.

"You're home! I missed you guys!" Henry threw his arms around his mother. Henry then wrapped his arms around my waist, much to my surprise. I smirked at the lad before he guided us inside and ran up the stairs, muttering something about 'the book'. Snow and David were busy at the counter, making what seemed to be some sort of chicken dish. Snow looked up at us first.

"Oh, you're back!" She scurried over and hugged her daughter tightly before giving me a slightly awkward hug. What was with the sudden acceptance of the pirate here?

Snow's gleeful cheer caused her husband to turn around. This was the moment I had been waiting for. I gave a smirk to him as he eyed me. His eyes narrowed on me and I quirked an eyebrow, still wearing a smirk. Snow and Emma chatted away happily, completely unaware of the stare down I was involved in. David wiped his hands on a towel before slowly walking over to me. I fought to keep from wincing, as I had a gut feeling this wasn't going to be good.

He stopped in front of me and extended his hand to me. I looked down at his hand and back up at him, almost in question. I took his hand slowly and he shook it with a small smile.

"We trust you Killian. Just take care of Emma. You know I'm not afraid to run you through with a sword if you hurt her," he said, letting go of my hand.

"You have my word. Thank you, mate," I replied with a genuine smile. I could see Emma watching us out of the corner of my eye with a small smirk as her mother rambled on. I smiled back as David walked back over to the kitchen and started dishing up the food. "You need a hand?" I offered. He thought for a minute and looked around at the food.

"Nah, I think we're almost done. Actually, can you go upstairs and grab Henry? Let him know dinner's almost ready," David said as he focused back on something else. I turned to the staircase and started to walk up the small metal stairs. I was met with three doors at the top: One closed, on leading to what looked like Emma's room, and one leading to a small room with a boy lying on his bed working busily on something. I walked toward Henry and opened my mouth to say something, but closed it when I saw what he was busy with. Henry was flipping through the pages of his infamous storybook, searching madly for something.

"Lad, dinner's almost ready. Your father asked me to-"

"Hold on. I'm looking for something," he replied, not even looking up at me. I sighed and sat down on the bed next to him.

"And what would that be?"

"You and Mom," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Your mother's downstairs, Henry, and I'm right here…"

"No no, in the book. True Love? Magic? Fairytales? You have to be in here now," Henry exclaimed as he continued to search. I started to get up from the bed when Henry yelled "WAIT!" and yanked on my arm. I looked back at him to see the page he flipped to in the book. It was an illustration of a yellow vessel sitting outside a large building. Two people were walking toward the building, one with long blonde hair and a red leather jacket, the other with short black hair and a black jacket. I couldn't help the grin that crept across my face. "I told you," Henry said as he continued to flip through the pages. There were pictures of Emma meeting Collin, of the swordfight atop the hill between Collin and I, of the charms we each had, and of the drive home.

"Does Emma know about this yet?" I asked curiously as I skimmed the words on the page.

"Not yet. But I'm sure she'll be just as shocked as you are," Henry said with a smirk. He leapt out of bed, book in hand, and ran after his mother. "Mom! You've got to see this!"

* * *

><p>The five of us sat around the dinner table, finishing up the last few bits of food. Although dinner hadn't been uncomfortable, it was quieter. The occasional word was exchanged every now and then, but it was almost a peaceful silence now. There was no threat roaming the streets, no terror we had to face, it was just Storybrooke. It seemed almost strange to be at such peace, almost discomforting.<p>

"So, are you taking me sailing tomorrow?" Henry asked me as I looked up from my plate. I quirked an eyebrow and looked at Emma.

"Pardon?"

"Sailing. You promised you would take me sometime. Can we go tomorrow?" Henry asked with a grin. Snow spoke before I could.

"Oh, I'm sure Killian is very tired from his trip, Henry. But I'm sure you can go soon?" Snow asked, looking towards me.

"Tomorrow will not be a problem at all, m'lady. I don't mind taking the boy out on the seas for a while. That is, if the lady is okay with this?" I trailed off, my eyes now turning to the beautiful blonde beside me.

"It is as long as I am given permission to come along, I see no problems," Emma said as she turned to me. I nodded and turned to the Charming's.

"Would the King and Queen care for a lift as well?" I offered, half hoping that they would turn down the invitation. David looked at Snow for a second before turning back to me.

"Perhaps next time Killian. We have a few matters to deal with here, but thank you," Snow said with a smile. Emma's head snapped up.

"Matters? Like what?" Emma asked curiously. Snow and David smiled at one another.

"We were thinking about moving out, and giving you and Henry the place. Oh, and Killian too, of course," Snow explained.

"It's not that crowded in here…" Emma started before David interrupted.

"Yeah, well it's about to get more crowded."

"Mate, I can find another place to stay if that works better," I began. David chuckled.

"No worries Killian, it's not your fault at all. We were thinking about moving out anyway," David explained, turning back to Snow. She smiled widely before standing up.

"Let me grab these dishes," Snow said as she began to reach for our plates. I stood up too, knowing I should be a gentleman.

"Let me help you," I said and grabbed my plate, stacking it onto Emma's. She smiled widely as I carried the other dishes behind her into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Emma's <em>_P.O.V._

I bit back a chuckle as Killian hopped up to help with the dishes. That little kiss-up. I looked at Henry across the table.

"I should probably go help too," David said as he stood up and walked to the sink.

"So, troublemaker. A little birdy told me you were keeping secrets. Something about Operation Sidewinder?" I asked with a small smile. He returned a grin.

"Sorry, it's classified information. But I will tell you that the operation was a success," he finished before picking up his book.

"I still can't believe we made it into that book of yours," I said quietly for no real reason.

"True Love Mom. Of course you made it into this book," Henry said triumphantly as he held it up. He took it and started to walk upstairs with it. Everything seemed resolved to me: Killian was happy, my parents were happy, I was happy, Henry was happy, Neal was-

Neal.

He had completely slipped my mind until now. My smile fell into a confused look as to figuring out what to do with him. I stood from the table slowly. Killian was busy in the kitchen drying dishes when I walked up to him. My parents were busy chatting away at the sink. I wrapped my arm around Killian's and leaned in.

"Well hello love," he said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey, I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll be back in an hour?" He put the plate down and turned to her.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to go see Neal," I explained gently. "For Henry's sake, I'm going to make sure everything is okay," I said. He looked down at the ground.

"Oh okay. You need his approval for me. I see," Killian began, starting to turn away. I swallowed my frustration and grabbed his arm. My parents had gone upstairs only seconds ago.

"Killian. This isn't about you. This is about Henry. You know I love you no matter what Neal thinks, but for Henry I want to make sure there's no surprise when he finds out who my soul mate is," I explained, not quite finding the right words. He sighed.

"I'll be here when you get back," Killian said, with almost a cold tone. I let go of him and rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for his attitude.

"Okay," I said as I grabbed my coat and keys. Forgetting my phone, I walked out the door to see Neal.

* * *

><p>I was going to keep this chapter going but if I had it would've been twice as long. I figured it might be better to keep things separate.<p>

I can't picture Killian calling Mary Margaret by her Storybrooke name, so for him it's Snow White and David.

I'll keep working on chapter 12, and make sure to follow my twitter account daisygirl101_ff for a sneak peak of chapter 12! (:


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews, they keep me going (:

Oh and props to anyone who recognized where the summery of this story came from *wink wink Disney reference wink*

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V.<em>

I drove my car quickly down the road to Neal's apartment. I gave a huge sigh when my thoughts crossed Killian. I know I should've been easier with the subject, and I know he took it the wrong way, but come on. He needs to get over his jealousy.

I parked my car outside Neal's apartment building and rang the buzzer for his apartment.

"Hello?"

"Neal, it's Emma. I need to talk to you," I said, shuffling my feet.

"Come on up," he replied as I heard the door unlock. I climbed the single set of stairs to the second floor and knocked on room 113. The door swung open to reveal Neal Cassidy, with a small smile on his face. "Come on in. Everything okay?" Neal asked curiously. I nodded and swallowed.

"Yeah, everything is fine," I said as I stepped inside. I looked around me. There were boxes surrounding the room and a suitcase on the bed. My intentions to speak to him about Killian completely shifted in those two seconds. "Neal, what's going on here?" I asked as I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. He sighed and looked down at the floor, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Look, Emma, I, uh, I got a new job. In New York," he began to explain. "I still want to be in Henry's life, I really do, it's just that… I feel like I'm intruding here," he said as he finally looked up at me.

"Intruding?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, on you and Hook," he said. I opened my mouth to reply, but he threw a hand up. "Yes, I know about you and Hook. The whole town had suspicions. And when you came home tonight without anyone else, I had a feeling. I was sitting in the diner when you drove past," Neal explained. I narrowed my eyes.

"You're not intruding Neal. You've never felt like that before. What else is waiting for you in New York?" I asked him.

"Emma, it's not important-"

"Neal-"

"It doesn't have anything to do-"

"Neal!"

"There's a girl, okay?!" Neal finally yelled back. He took a deep breath as both of us paused for a moment. "There's an old friend back in New York. She called me," Neal finished quietly. I was speechless for a minute.

"Wow Neal. A new job and a new girl. Anything else you're hiding from me?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"What about you and Hook? When were you going to tell me about that one?" Neal retorted, dodging the subject of Henry.

"Right now. I drove over here because I wanted you in Henry's life. I wanted him to have a father. I wanted him to know his real father," I explained. "But instead, you're leaving me again. You weren't even going to say goodbye," I said, fighting back tears. "You were going to leave me behind again. And not only me this time, but Henry too."

"Emma, it's easier this way," he began to explain. Neal took a step towards me and I stepped back.

"That's your own opinion, Neal! You were making a decision for both Henry and me without even talking to us. Do you care at all?" I asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"Of course I care Emma. It's just that I think I need to move on," Neal explained.

"So that's just it then? You're going back to New York. What am I supposed to tell Henry?" I questioned. Neal was beginning to get aggravated.

"I don't know Emma! All I know is that tomorrow morning I am leaving Storybrooke. I would love to come back every now and then to see you and Henry but I need this job and…"

"…and you need that girl," I finished for him. "I shouldn't be jealous over your new girl; in fact, I'm not. I'm just upset that you were going to leave us like we meant nothing to you."

"Emma, come here-"

"No!" I yelled, dodging his hand and causing him to step back. "I'm done Neal. I'm done with you leaving me behind, leaving Henry behind. Good luck in New York," I said as I swung the door open. I stormed down the stairs and outside. It had begun snowing now, and the cold was picking up.

I refused to drive under such conditions and instead stormed down the road to the shore. I plopped down on the rocks below me and crossed my arms firmly against my chest, partially due to the cold, partially due to my emotions. Fresh tears threatened to fall, and for once I didn't deny them. With my knees now up to my chest, I tucked my head inside my arms and cried. I was tired of being lied to, being deceived, being… let down. I watched through blurry vision as the snow melted away in the sea. I could see a mass not to far from here, something bobbing along the water. I smiled when I realized it was the _Roger_. _Perhaps a little walk about the ship wouldn't hurt…_

This time I got in my car and drove it carefully to the docks, avoiding the new snow as much as possible. Parking my car, I climbed out and walked toward the _Jolly Roger_. I climbed aboard deck and admired the look of the ship. She was covered in a thin blanket of white, dusted with white specks here and there. The snow crunched under my boots as I stepped towards the railing across the gangplank. I leaned on the railing and let the snow fall around me. My breath became a cloud in front of me as the temperature dropped some more. I suddenly gasped when I found an arm on each side of me, leaning on the railing, and warm breath on my neck.

"My dear, I don't believe you have the captain's permission to be aboard," I heard. My shoulders relaxed suddenly and I smiled. He nibbled lightly on my neck.

"I asked him at dinner. Does he not remember?" I asked without turning around. His head fell onto my shoulder before he shot back with a small gasp, causing me to turn around rapidly. "What?" I asked, somewhat fearful.

"Swan, you're practically frozen. Your jacket is icy. Come here, love," he said as he stepped closer to me again. He pushed the jacket off my shoulders and let it drop to the snow covered deck. I now stood in a short-sleeved shirt and my jeans and boots. Killian shrugged off his own jacket- for once, not made of leather- and wrapped it around my shoulders. The warmth of it instantly brought feeling back to my arms and I sighed happily. I slid my arms into the sleeves and picked my prized leather jacket up to hang over the railing. I turned around to meet Killian's eyes.

"What?" I inquired curiously, noticing his stare on me. He wound a hand through my blonde hair.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he admired my hair. There were small specks of snow in it. I couldn't help the shade of pink that crept across my face. With one arm tucked firmly around my waist, he brushed a thumb along my cheek. "Darling, are you alright?"

"I'm okay now," I said, letting a smile slide across my face. Killian nodded. I knew he would wait for me to talk about it. That was something I had come to love about him. He didn't push, didn't demand, didn't require anything from me. He only loved me. "Thank you for the jacket," I whispered as I leaned my head onto his chest. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

"Of course, love."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back. "Will you tell me something lass?"

"Of course, Killian," I replied, not moving my head from its spot.

"There's a scar that runs across your heart; you keep it hidden from most. Where did you get it?" Killian asked as he ran his thumb right along the scar through my shirt and under the jacket. Chills ran down my spine from the fact that he bloody _memorized _where it was on my body.

"How'd you know about it?"

"Ah ah ah, Princess. I'm asking the questions here," Killian scolded with a light tone. I shivered and pressed myself closer to him while he patiently awaited my response as his hand lazily rested on my collarbone, occasionally tracing my scar.

"It was back in the orphanage. I was in between foster homes. One of the women there had never been the kindest, so when something set her off, it got ugly.

"I had just come back from a foster home about a week earlier. When she found out that they didn't want me, she was furious at me, calling me things I dare not repeat and blaming me for being a problem. She picked up the picture frame on her desk and chucked it at me without a second thought.

"The cut slit open immediately, not that she cared or noticed. I treated it myself, but I had to wear higher-collared shirts after that little incident. I was just 9 years old. I try not to think about it too much; it makes me think of one of many unhappy times in life," I finished. Killian brought my shirt down far enough to reveal the scar, but not enough to show off anything else. He bent down and kissed the scar.

"My darling, as long as you are in a happier part of life now, then I promise you the past is only the past," he whispered against my lips.

"Killian I'm happier than I ever could be," I started, "but I think it's your turn to tell a story. Tell me about…" I trailed off for a minute, deciding which scar to question him about. "This one," I said, tracing a scar that ran down his collarbone only for a couple inches.

"Ah, yes," Killian began, "I do remember this one quite well. It was back when Milah was on the ship with me, and we were in my quarters discussing some matter about her son. I, for one, wanted to meet the lad, but she refused, saying that it was useless to try and take him from her husband, The Dark One. She was not yet aware of her son's situation in the Land Without Magic.

"It had gotten her so frustrated that she quite literally grabbed the sword by my bed and took a swing at me. I immediately drew my own sword and blocked her attack. I certainly didn't want to hurt her, so I only blocked. Milah grew even more frustrated that she couldn't hit me, so she picked up the oil lamp on my desk and threw it in a fit of rage.

"The glass broke, a piece ended up right where this scar is," Killian explained as he traced the scar with his hand, "and she instantly realized what she'd done. Milah apologized hundreds of times over, and she helped to remove the glass and fix the wound. It would only be a couple hours later when The Dark One would come and take her heart from her," he finished, his voice dropping in volume near the end of his story. I wound my fingers around his and dove in for a kiss.

"I'm so sorry Killian," I said between kisses. He smiled against my lips.

"As long as you never leave my side, Emma, there's nothing to be sorry for," Killian whispered with a genuine smile. I nodded.

"About Neal…"

"Darling, you tell me when you're ready," he interrupted. I nodded, still wound in my pirate's embrace.

"I am. He's leaving tomorrow morning, back to New York. He said there was a job waiting for him, and another girl," I began, "so he's going to not only leave me behind again, but leave Henry behind. He thinks it's for the best, because I've got you now. But he won't listen to me; nothing will change his mind."

"Emma, love, I'm so sorry," he said and pressed me against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he coiled his around my waist even tighter. "Have you told Henry yet?"

"No. I don't know how to," I said quietly, not wanting another round of sobs to start. I let a tear slide down my cheek, and Killian brushed it away before it could leave my face.

"We'll do it together, alright? I'll go with you," he explained with a small smile. I nodded and returned the smile. "Now, I think we've both had enough heartbreak for the evening. Perhaps we should head back to your place and do something… a little more fun?" His voice dropped an octave near the end. I shivered and laughed.

"Are you ever going to get your mind out of the gutter?" He replied with a laugh.

"Darling, my mind has permanent residence in the gutter. But let's not forget that I'm always a gentleman?" He questioned and took a step back from me to offer me his arm. I grabbed my jacket off the railing with one hand and took his arm with the other. Together, we walked back to the apartment as the snow gently fell around us, unable to wait and see what adventures awaited us tomorrow aboard the _Roger._

* * *

><p>Anyone catch the sneak peek of this chapter on my twitter? :)<p>

I only have one chapter left :( I'm not quite ready to leave this one behind. I really did love writing this.

Remember, reviews motivate me! More reviews = quicker updates and more chapter leaks on twitter :)


	13. Chapter 13

This is it :( I can hear my heart breaking.

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

><p><em>Emma's P.O.V.<em>

I woke up in my bed alone. The sheets were much colder than last night, and no light poured through the windows. I squinted my eyes at the clock. _5:00 am. _What in the world was Killian doing up this early? I could hear quiet chattering from downstairs and got up to investigate.

There was a quiet pitter-patter as I came downstairs. I looked behind me and froze in my tracks.

Henry and Killian were sitting on the couch, with Henry's feet in Killian's lap. They were both fixed on the TV, with Killian occasionally asking questions about the characters on the screen. I quickly realized that they were watching Peter Pan, and the cruel adaptation of the pirate was on the screen.

"What do you mean I wear hats with feathers in them, lad? And that hair… where are all my rings?" Killian continued to question as Henry continued to laugh.

"This is the Disney version of Peter Pan, Killian. It's not accurate, don't worry," Henry quickly explained.

"Well whatever this 'Disney' thing is, I certainly disagree with it. I am much more devilishly handsome than this fool," Killian complained. I snickered quietly until I joined them on the couch, right on the other side of Killian, in my pj's. "Well good morning lass," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Good morning. What's got you two up so early?" I asked curiously. Killian looked over to Henry, who nodded eagerly.

"We're going sailing, darling," Killian said as he turned his head back to me with a cheeky grin. I raised an eyebrow at the two of them and their smug grins. It was then that I realized they were both dressed, Killian choosing his pirate garb minus the long coat today. I sighed at the two troublemakers.

"Fine. Let me get dressed, then we can go grab a hot chocolate or a coffee from Granny's." I stood and walked to my room, not believing that I was going sailing with my pirate boyfriend and my son, aboard the _Jolly Roger_. I threw on a pair of jeans and a red tank top. I brushed out the tangles from my golden blonde hair and grabbed my black leather boots. I stumbled downstairs while putting them on- I hadn't fully woken up yet. Killian was leaning on the kitchen counter as Henry went on and on about the tales of Captain Jack Sparrow and the Dread Pirate Roberts. Killian nodded as Henry carried on. I leaned on the counter next to Killian with a small smile. "Ready?" I asked my pirate and- unfortunately- _future_ pirate. They both nodded eagerly and I grabbed the keys to the apartment. I walked out with the two of them close behind me.

"Now since your mother was so smart last night, the car is down by the docks, so we'll have to walk," Killian explained to Henry behind my back. I flipped a glare to him over my shoulder, which he replied to with a charming smirk of his own.

"I don't mind the walk too much. It's not terribly cold outside right now anyway, which is a nice change," Henry explained to Killian, who ruffled his hair. I couldn't help but smile at how easily those two fell into friendship. My heart skipped a beat when I realized that Henry could one day call Killian 'Dad'.

I walked into Granny's dinner, finally awake after the early morning summons. Ruby looked shocked to see me, her red cloak hanging over her shoulders.

"Emma? What're you up to at," she paused to glance at the clock, "5:30 am? There's no danger running the streets, I promise," she said with a smile laugh and tugged at her red cloak slightly. I returned the smile as Killian and Henry stepped in behind me.

"Well someone decided that we were going sailing today, and I do believe this requires some coffee, or maybe some hot chocolate," I explained, looking at the other two with sideways glances. Ruby smiled knowingly.

"Coming right up." She sauntered back to the kitchen to make the three hot chocolates while we sat at the bar. Henry spun on his stool, his smile beaming with excitement.

"I can't believe I get to sail a pirate ship," he whispered excitedly. Killian chuckled lightly.

"Well lad, we'll see how the weather is. That will decide how much time behind the helm you get," he explained gently. Henry nodded enthusiastically. Ruby plopped three to–go cups of hot cocoa on the bar.

"Three cups of hot chocolate, all with cinnamon and whipped cream, to-go," Ruby declared with a smile all too cheery for 5:30 in the morning. I set the money on the counter and turned to leave the diner and head to the docks. As the three of us walked toward the ship, I couldn't help but smile and the pirate and my son as they walked ahead slightly. If Henry teased Killian, he teased back, and vice versa. It felt normal to me, even comfortable. Killian fell so easily into our little family, as if he had belonged all along. _He has belonged all along, _I suddenly realized. We were True Loves. Soul mates. Partners. Lovers. Best Friends. And for the first time in what felt like forever, I was comfortable with putting a few labels on the relationship I had with Killian. It finally made sense.

Killian took Henry's hand and helped him aboard the ship. He followed Henry up the gangplank as I followed Killian.

"Back on this boat," I said with a sigh, not intended to offend. I ran right into the back of Killian and began to lose my footing. I yelped as I suddenly slid off the plank and into the freezing water with a splash. I popped back up instantly, shivering and clattering my teeth. "Hook!" I screamed. "What the hell?!" He leapt back down to the dock and helped fish me out of the water. There was a colorful smile on his face. I would've smacked it off if Henry hadn't run to the side of the ship to watch.

"_Ship,"_ Killian said suddenly as he helped me stand.

"What?"

"She's a ship. She doesn't like to be called a boat, love," Killian teased, now wrapping an arm around me and my shivering form.

"Thanks, jackass," I mumbled under my breath, but loud enough for Killian to hear. "If you hadn't stopped I wouldn't have fallen." He picked me up suddenly, making me yelp as he carried me aboard the _Roger. _

"That's what you get for calling her a boat," Killian repeated, still wearing a smug smirk. I punched his shoulder, which made him pretend to drop me. I instantly threw my arms around his neck, finding my body warming up when it was around his.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Henry asked, running towards us. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, just soaking wet and frozen, thanks to our genius captain here," I explained, shooting a glare at Killian. He chuckled before addressing Henry.

"Lad, why don't you make sure the deck is a tad bit neater? Some of the boxes and buckets were knocked over last night with the weather," Killian explained as he surveyed the deck. Henry nodded, eager to have a job. Henry took off while Killian shifted me in his arms. "Now let's deal with you, lass," he said as he carried me below deck and into his quarters. "Gods you're freezing Swan."

"I-I know," I chattered. I nestled closer to the pirate in hopes of warming up, but he set me down on his bed before going over to a trunk. I was tossed a pair of leather pants and a loose white shirt.

"Put those on, and when you're done I'll find a way to deal with your clothes," Killian explained as he turned his back and stared out the back window.

"And you're just going to stand there?"

"Does it bother you, love?" Killian asked with a smirk, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I couldn't bring myself to say no, so when he turned his back, I started striping the wet clothes off, save for my underwear and bra, which thankfully weren't as bad as my shirt and jeans. I dumped my boots onto the ground and shimmied into the leather pants he'd thrown at me.

"Where'd you get these clothes anyway?" I asked curiously.

"I've been a pirate for centuries Swan, I've obviously grown at some point in my life," Killian replied with humor. "Not to mention I've had the odd female crew member before, once or twice." I slipped into the white shirt and rubbed my arms. I was feeling warmer already. "It'll be nice weather for sailing, love," he said as he turned around and looked at me with one of the biggest grins I've ever seen. "And don't you look just ravishing," he said as he stepped over to me. We dove in for a quick kiss before taking a step back. I picked the sopping wet clothes off the floor and held them up in question. He hummed a moment before taking the tank top and jeans from my hands and walking over to a bucket. He placed his teeth on one end of my shirt and his hand on the other, slowly squeezing the water out without taking his eyes off of mine. He repeated this process for my jeans. He dumped the water out of my boots into the bucket and handed me back the shoes. My clothes now hung from a beam in his cabin to dry fully. He began to walk past me and toward the deck until I stopped him.

"Wait, I didn't tell you I was done changing. How'd you know to turn around?" I asked curiously. He chucked before turning slowly to face me.

"Darling, that window is so clean that it serves as a better mirror than a window," he whispered with a wink before turning around. I glared daggers at the back of his head.

"What happened to being a gentleman?" I yelled after him.

"I'm always a gentleman. I admired not only from a distance, but rather subtly, don't you think?" Killian replied without turning around. I opened my mouth to yell back, to say that he had violated my space, until we came face to face with Henry above deck.

"Mom, you look really great," Henry said in admiration as he examined my outfit. I chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks kid. Are we ready to head out, captain?" I asked, deciding to yell at the pirate for his actions later. Or perhaps I could just punish him for it…

"The term is 'set sail', darling," he replied. The glimmer in his eye told me that he knew exactly what I was thinking about. I scowled at his impish smile. "Let's go lad," he ushered to Henry to follow him to the helm, but not before giving me a dark look that read _'I'll deal with you later, you little minx.'_

The two of them were soon behind the wheel of the _Roger_, and I stood gazing fondly from the deck. The wind chilled me only a little, and I was busy drinking away Killian's hot chocolate, since mine was now floating around in the Storybrooke harbor. He didn't seem to mind; he was too busy training his pirate to be. Henry now wore Killian's long leather coat, which on him, hit the deck it was so long. The sleeves were pulled up a tad as Killian taught Henry how to sail the massive ship. As we sailed across the ocean, Killian sauntered over to me slowly.

"You trust him alone already?"

"Lad's a natural," Killian replied. "C'mere lass, you've got something on your lip." Before I could think, he'd pulled me into a kiss, licking greedily at my top lip. I didn't have time to react before he pulled back and licked his own lips slowly, giving me chills that definitely weren't from the cold. "I believe it's called 'whipped cream'," he explained before sinfully licking his lips again. I glared at him.

"My son is aboard this ship. Watch it, pirate," I said.

"Aye, love, he's the only thing stopping me right now," he said as he glanced over his shoulder at Henry. I poked him in the chest.

"Watch it." I walked over to Henry and stood behind him, setting a hand on his shoulder. "How goes the sailing?"

"Amazing! I love it," Henry replied. I could already see pieces of Killian in him. _Great… a pirate before he's even 14. _"We should do this more often, mom," Henry begged, focusing his eyes on the sea. I nodded and chuckled.

"We'll see kiddo," I said as a hooked arm came around my waist.

"'We'll see'? Lad, you are welcome aboard my ship any time you'd like," Killian said, setting his only good hand on Henry's other shoulder. Henry smiled widely.

"Thanks Killian," he said. Killian pulled me close against him as each of us had a hand on Henry's shoulders. I felt his lips brush against my ear.

"Is this what family is love? It's been so long," Killian asked quietly, out of earshot of Henry.

"Yes Killian," I replied, "and it's only going to get better."

* * *

><p>This feels kinda weird to be done.<p>

First of all, thank you to all of my awesome readers! You all kept this ship sailing (:

And a HUGE thanks to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU that reviewed! If I could send you all cookies, I would literally make you all homemade cookies of your choice and mail them to you, over night shipping, and they would be bomb.

But seriously, this wouldn't be here without you guys! You're all the best and I can't wait until our paths cross again (:

Yes, the next Captain Swan chapter story has hit the drawing board! Keep an eye on my twitter account for hints of it (:

I LOVE YOU ALL. THAT IS ALL.

Keep Writing,

Daisygirl101


End file.
